


Make It Happen

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surgical Doctor, Asami Ryuichi needs a babysitter to look after his young daughter, Takaba Akihito needs a summer job to help pay his upcoming tuition and thus, the two meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU, OOC

Thirty years old Dr. Asami Ryuichi, a cardiothoracic surgeon, came home from work at the local general hospital at 11 pm Tuesday night, expecting to see his wife of two years, Asami Rina and his one year old daughter, Asami Toya asleep.

It was extremely late, he had to pull a double shift because of a particularly complicated chest surgery and now he came home tired and in need of some rest. He had called Rina fifteen minutes ago to let her know he would be home soon. After taking off his shoes, he made his way upstairs to his bedroom and turned on the lights…there was nobody in the bed. After putting his briefcase on the chair by the bed, he looked around to make sure she wasn't there, then he made his way towards his daughter's room, where he figured Rina would be. When he opened the door, Toya was asleep in her crib, but still no sign of Rina.

Frowning, Asami closed the door softly before heading back to his room. Sitting on the bed, he took out his cell phone and dialed his wife's number.

She answered after the fifth ring.

"Where are you?" the golden eyed man asked sharply.

" _I'm down by Ryu's house…"_

"In the middle of the night, and you left Toya alone in her crib?"

" _I'm sorry, I left just a few minutes ago because I knew you would be home soon!"_

"What if something had happened and nobody was here?" Asami rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. He was certain Rina was trying to give him a heart attack with her flippant ways and too easy attitude.

Knowing that if he was to say anymore it would be a string of curses, Asami instructed her to get her ass back home now. She must have taken him for a fool, he knew what she's really been up to and she didn't need to hide it, it's not like he cared that she was with her lover.

"I'm a little busy…" came the hesitant reply.

Asami immediately cut the call off before throwing his phone on the bed. His entire body ached from the extra hours spent at work and when he suddenly heard little Toya's crying voice, he sighed before getting up to make her a bottle.

He needed a damn baby sitter…and he needed to get rid of Rina. They might have been married and living together, but the woman was more like a friend and Asami didn't mind, but this has got to stop.

When he met his now wife two years ago, she was a woman he had a one night stand with. Unfortunately, due to a burst condom she ended up pregnant, and he decided to take her in for both her sake, because of her very traditional family who held firmly to their traditional values, and their unborn child's. He believed in good family structure, and that a child should have both parents and a good family life if possible. But Rina didn't see things like he did, and she still acts like she did before they got married and had a kid. Besides, they were never really two people in love; they just tolerated each other because of circumstances.

But when it came to their child, she wasn't even trying very hard to be a good mother.

After quickly changing out of his three piece suit, he slipped on a t-shirt, one that outlined his muscles and a pair of slacks. He then went to Toya's room and looked down at her while approaching her crib. Seeing him, she turned watering golden eyes in his direction and calmed down to a few hiccups.

"Dada."

Using both hands, he put her on his shoulder and hushed her before heading down to the kitchen. He could tell she was sucking her thumb because she wasn't crying anymore and other than being fed, that's the only thing able to calm her.

After preparing the formula, he took his baby back to his room and propped her up on a pile of pillows before lying beside her and feeding her. He loved how she would bring both her legs up while trying to grip the bottle she had in her mouth. The only sound in the too quiet room was the soft sound of her sucking while she drank.

Feeling the sleep threaten to overcome him, Asami sat up straight and put little Toya in his lap while feeding her, he had to put her to bed before himself in fear she might roll of the bed and fall to the floor.

It took twenty minutes for the both of them to fall asleep, and Asami had one hand wrapped firmly around his little girl, if she tried to roll away he'd know.

******AxA*****

Rina entered her home close to the morning, knowing that she was in big trouble. It wasn't that she didn't love her family, but she didn't share the same family values her husband did and she was never prepared for a child, neither was she prepared for marriage. She was just 23 when everything happened, now at 25 she thought her outlook would change; that with time she would see the light. Unfortunately nothing did.

Walking up to her room, she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Her little girl was sound asleep on her father's stomach while the man had both arms resting on her back. They looked so beautiful in their peaceful slumber while light from the barely peeking sun on the horizon shined in through the window to slightly illuminate the room.

She moved as quietly as possible to the other side of the room, feeling her knee length white pleated skirt swaying with the motion. She did not notice that her husband's eyes were wide open.

Rina held back a gasp of surprise when she caught movement out of her peripheral vision, but when she turned around she realized her husband was silently carrying Toya to her room. She knew what would come next.

Asami returned to the bedroom in an irritated state. He looked at the woman sitting on the bed with her brown eyes looking straight ahead, but didn't say anything. He just ignored her and went back to bed, no need for useless arguments, he was tired of it. To be honest, he'd been contemplating asking her to leave for a while now.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly…" she started. She turned around and looked at him lying there. "I'm getting a job as a coordinator down at the local tv station, I start next week…"

"So who's going to watch Toya when you're not here?" Asami asked without looking at her.

Rina took a while to answer, she really didn't think that far ahead yet. Her right hand traced the soft fabric of the bedspread lightly while she watched said hand in a bid to avert her husband's gaze.

"I'll hire a babysitter, I'm sure you'll be too busy to care what happens to our daughter once you start working," Asami answered spitefully.

Rina sighed wearily before turning her back to her husband. "You make it sound as if I don't love my daughter…"

Asami glared at the woman's back. "I'm surprised you could say that with a straight face."

Rina whipped her head around and glared back, but then her eyes softened; her husband was so passionate about his baby girl, he gave up on herself some time ago. "Sorry, I've never been cut out for family life. I do love you both, just…"

"I don't see where you're trying hard enough," Asami answered. "Besides, don't you think it's time you stop pretending and just go with him? It's not like there's anything here for you anyway."

"I have you and Toya here, don't pretend to know what my family means to me." Her voice was low and accusing.

Asami sighed. "I'm tired of the arguments and negligence, if you go and do what makes you comfortable, it'll be much better for us both in the end. When you're able to get your priorities straight, we'll talk."

"But I…" Rina started with tears in her eyes before she was cut off.

"You're not working right now, and when I get home late you're never in. You leave Toya alone all the time, something I tell you can land you in prison and you don't care. You'd rather stay out than stay with our daughter and to be honest, I'm tired of giving you second chances. You won't even cook a decent meal unless I ask you to. Just do what you feel to do, when you grow up you can return," Asami finished firmly.

"Is that how you really feel?" Rina asked, knowing that deep within herself her husband was right. Maybe some time away would do her good. It's not like she wasn't trying but she was so overwhelmed by it all; marriage, children, domestication, family life. It just wasn't her. A lot of the times when Ryuichi made decisions, she couldn't see the sense in them and that led to arguments. Their outlooks were just too different, like oil and water trying to mix.

Besides, it was her husband's decision, right?

"You feel constricted, just go for now, you can come back and visit Toya if you like." Asami extracted a cigarette and lit one up. He still felt a little drowsy.

Rina smiled half heartedly. She knew she shouldn't have felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders when he suggested time apart, but she couldn't help it, she felt relieved. "Thank you, I'll spend a week at that hotel downtown, then I'll come back to visit."

Asami waved her off lightly. "Do what you want, I'm in the business of saving people's lives, not holding anybody hostage."

Rina smiled. She changed and went to bed happy, this is why she loved this man so much…like an amazing big brother, because as much as he didn't approve of her ways, he understood her and tried to work with her despite everything. Her heart had belonged to another long before she met her husband, but because of that single night of infidelity she ended up Asami's wife. She could see where he wanted to make it work, but when he realized her heart wasn't with him he told her to do what made her feel comfortable, and thus she went back to the man she was seeing before without her family's knowledge. All Asami asked of her was for her to be there for their daughter. She tried, she really did, but she just didn't belong in this house. Even with such a good man that gave her everything she wanted and a child she loved, she still felt trapped.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're a good man, Asami Ryuichi."

The older man only 'hned' in response before going back to bed. Right now, his _main_ priority was his little girl and what was best for her, and until Rina's willing to change, she would only be a hindrance.

******AxA*****

Takato glared at the newspaper he held before him while sitting on Akihito's couch, checking the classifieds for anything interesting.

"I know you need a part time job to help with your tuition for College Akihito, but all I see here is listing for Masseuses!"

Akihito chewed on the chocolate pocky in his mouth and looked in Takato's direction. He was pouring them both a glass of orange juice. He pouted. "There's been nothing good for the past few days…"

After handing his friend his glass, he sat down beside him and started drinking.

"How about that job down at the ramen shop on East Street?" Takato asked after a moment.

"Not flexible enough," Akihito answered. "And I'll need to be able to have time to study, even if it's an hour."

Takato nodded. His friend was nineteen and decided he wanted to further his education instead of getting an entry level job. He couldn't blame him though, he had an entry level job before and he could barely pay the rent for his 1DK apartment plus look after himself.

There was a knock, then Kou entered with a smile on his face. "Good evening guys!"

"Hi Kou," Takato greeted and Akihito mirrored his sentiments.

"What are doing here this time of day?" Akihito asked curiously. "I thought you were going to the hospital to visit your sister?"

Kou took a seat across from them on the floor and asked, "I did. Still looking for a job Aki?"

Akihito sighed heavily. "Yeah, still no luck yet though."

"I think I might be able to find you a good paying one!" Kou beamed.

"I'm all ears," Akihito answered eagerly and he listened keenly to what Kou had to say.

"So…" Kou started, looking enthusiastically between both Takato and Akihito. "I over heard my sister, the intern, saying that one of her bosses, the hot, sexy one needs a baby sitter!"

"A baby sitter…" Akihito deadpanned. He shared a similar look with Takato.

"Yeah!" Kou continued happily. "She said he's willing to pay four thousand yen per hour!"

Kou's eyes were sparkling and Akihito had to wonder if this was for real, normally babysitters didn't get paid so much. "Four thousand per hour…?"

"Sounds suspicious to me, Aki," Takato pointed out.

Kou blinked at the serious look on both his friends faces. "Why do you two have that look on your face? He's a famous Doctor! Asami Ryuichi, cardiothoracic surgeon, thirty years old and hot as hell...so says my sis."

Both Akihito and Takato snickered at Kou's ending statement.

Kou then raised an eyebrow in question. "Why are two laughing at me?"

"Nothing," Akihito chuckled. "So, are you sure your sister heard right?"

Kou nodded. "Yes! She said if it was long term she'd leave her job just to be in his house, but he's married and my sis isn't stupid enough to do that."

Kou folded his arms across his chest with a small frown on his face and the other two laughed again. Their friend was so protective of his big sister.

"Ok, I'll inquire about it tomorrow. What's the name of that Doctor again?" Akihito asked. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from close by and wrote down the name Kou repeated.

"Dr. Asami Ryuichi."

Takato felt bored. "Let's play some game. Aki's got the new Final Fantasy Versus thirteen on the Playstation 3."

"Really?" Kou asked excitedly, looking to Akihito who only nodded at him with a smile. He's wanted to play that game for a while. They all liked Noctis Lucis Caelum, the lead, for various reasons:

He's hot.

He's a badass.

He's so cute~

The three made their way to Akihito's bedroom, where the game station was and they had a blast playing the RPG game.

Later on in the night, when his friends were gone, Akihito thought about the baby sitting job Kou told him about. It sounded too good to be true, but he would need it if it was legit and all he'd have to do was to find out. He'd visit the guy at the hospital tomorrow and if he seemed genuine, he'd definitely take the job. It's not like he hadn't baby sit before anyways.

******AxA*****

Akihito stopped by the hospital the next day during the afternoon and when he asked to see the man called Dr. Asami Ryuichi, he was told said man was in surgery and would not be out for the next two hours. Not having anything to really do, he decided to go to the coffee shop down the street and wait.

After thanking the receptionist, he left, heading to where he knew great coffee awaited. This small shop was famous in Tokyo for its variety and quality coffee. And it was affordable.

The shop was small, but had a homey atmosphere with polished wooden furnishings, antique Chinese and Japanese decorations and traditional aromatics that left him feeling a little less apprehensive than he was earlier. He honestly wondered what the hell he was doing…babysitting again, after he swore off that line of work because of what happened the last time. But the pay, if it was for real, would help him greatly in his tuition after the summer holidays. After placing his order, he took a seat in a chair near the window and waited.

Akihito slowly sipped his Vienna Coffee and watched the passersby outside one of the many huge glass windows lining the wall. The wooden chair was comfortable and he had both hands wrapped around his eight ounce insulated cup. He realized after a half hour that the traffic was increasing and the tables were all slowly being occupied by other patrons, it must have been rush hour for the small shop. Placing his hand under his chin, he kept his gaze on the outside, periodically sipping his cup and watching the time.

"Is this seat taken?"

Akihito looked up at the sound of the strange voice. He realized that the man, who wore a dark suit with short black hair and yellow eyes on a very handsome face, was looking at him expectantly. Looking around he realized the shop was almost full to capacity and he did in fact have the only empty seat left at his table.

"No, it's not, you can sit."

"Sorry to intrude," the man apologized before pulling the chair back and taking a seat.

Akihito chuckled in the negative.

They both sat silently, sipping their coffee and minding their own business.

At least, Akihito was minding his own business until he realized the man seemed extremely tired, like he was about to pass out at the table. Those golden eyes drooped slightly, and the man's head tilted to the side in a way that said he needed a bed asap.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked with concern in his voice.

"Sorry, too much double shifts and a young daughter that seems to think sleeping is evil," the man sighed.

Akihito smiled at the last comment. "Sounds tough."

The man sipped his coffee before answering. "It is, but somebody's got to do it."

"True," Akihito conceded lightly. He wanted to ask about the mother but felt it was too personal a question from a random stranger. He remembered about his inquiry into a babysitting job and was tempted to offer his services to this man, but to be honest he doubted this man would pay the rate he heard about and he didn't want to come off as eager and too willing to help, he needed to be able to look after himself in the process after all. He watched the man finish the rest of his coffee in two large gulps, watching his Adam's apple as it bobbed at the motion. That neck was pale, smooth, sexy and strong, just like the rest of the man as far as he could see.

The man then stood. "Sorry, I have to go. By the way I'm…"

Akihito waited expectantly for the man's name, but it never came as a loud beeping noise interrupted the man's introduction. He watched as those golden eyes looked down at the pager clipped to the side of the man's belt, then in a flurry of movements the man was gone, not even a proper goodbye.

******AxA*****

*Paging Dr. Asami Ryuichi, please report to foyer number 1*

Asami crushed the paper coffee cup he had in his hand and grimaced at the awful after taste. He stood in the ICU hallway by the coffee machine, having just returned from the room of a patient he just finished performing surgery on for the past two and a half hours. Luckily the man kept stabilizing; there was a strong chance he might not have survived.

Other than the ten minutes coffee break he was awarded in the middle of the surgery, where he went to his favorite coffee shop just for that special blend of 'pick me up' that was his favorite beverage, he didn't get a break. This was his second cup of coffee in twenty minutes and it couldn't compare to the one he had at the coffee shop earlier, nor could he get over his curiosity of the blonde he had such a small talk with. If he was to admit it to himself, he liked that smile and there was just something about the teen that attracted him. It's been a while since he's taken such an interest in anybody, and he wondered why it was happening now. But the good thing was, he doubt he'd ever see that kid again, it's more than likely one of those once in a lifetime meetings or something.

The fatigue was getting to Asami, initiating his sudden coffee binge. One night by himself with Toya and he was already feeling the after effects; he needed a baby sitter right this instant and so far, using word of mouth was getting him nowhere. Maybe he'd need to place an article in the classifieds?

His normally slicked back black hair was now falling over his eyes and he looked to the side to see two young female interns whispering and giggling while watching him. Sighing, he put his hands inside the side pockets of his white overcoat before heading off. He needed to see what the problem down in the foyer was.

******AxA*****

Akihito waited nervously for the Doctor to arrive. He didn't know what to expect. Was this man somebody he could trust to be alone with? He was way past nervous because the last job he did babysitting a year ago, he had to leave because the wife accused him of cheating with her husband. Suffice to say, it was the husband that kept advancing on him but he never spared the man the time of day. The woman never believed him and even threatened him, then he left that job and never looked back.

That's why he was wary of another babysitting job. But he hoped for the best because the pay was too good to pass up. All he would do is stay clear of the husband if the wife is in fact around and hope for the best. That is, assuming he even got the job. He kept imagining himself babysitting for the man he met at the coffee shop though; he seemed in genuine need of help and he was insanely handsome. Those golden eyes, even when clouded with fatigue, were sharp and mesmerizing.

The thing was, Akihito had only ever had a boyfriend once before and it only lasted two months before he found out the guy was cheating on him with a girl. As a matter of fact, he was the experiment because the guy was suddenly bisexual, but had more feelings for his girlfriend than he did for him. So he ended it and focused on his studies, wanting to make something of himself before he tackled the complexity that was a relationship; a broken heart and exams could not mix.

Sitting there and waiting for the Doctor to show up, he rubbed his hands nervously on his pants legs. He made an audible exhale of breath and glanced at the receptionist once again, a petite woman with shoulder length black hair and a pair of reading glasses on her face. She kept typing on the computer, but would periodically stop to answer inquiries and give directions. He could only see the top of the bright red blouse she wore and thought to himself how much it matched her lipstick. He snapped out of his mode of distraction when a man wearing a white overcoat with a stethoscope around his neck stood with his back to him while talking to her. He straightened in the chair as he realized that must have been who he was waiting for.

The woman pointed in his general direction, and when the man turned around to look at him, he was surprised to see once again those golden eyes he thought would be gone forever. A smile reflexively formed on his lips as he stood, watching the man walk over to him with a small smile of his own.

"Hi once again, I'm Dr. Asami Ryuichi."

The man held out his hand before bowing curtly and Akihito shook it easily. They were so soft.

"Nice to meet you once again, I'm Takaba Akihito," the blonde smiled.

Asami held out a hand, indicating for him to sit and Akihito did just that, watching as the older man took a seat beside him.

"So, what can I do for you?" Asami asked lightly while adjusting his coat so he could sit comfortably.

Akihito cleared his throat and turned his body slightly so he could focus properly on the man. "I heard you needed a baby sitter…"

Asami chuckled. "Obviously, you already know my plight."

"I do," Akihito smiled. "By the way, was the rate I heard about truly the offered amount?"

"How much did you hear?" Asami asked curiously.

"Four thousand yen per hour," Akihito answered a little skeptically.

Asami nodded. "That is in fact my rate."

Akihito smiled widely. "Great! Then I hope I get hired, I could easily pay my tuition with that."

Asami smiled, the young man before him wanted to further his education, he respected that. But then his face became serious. "But do you have any experience with children?"

Akihito nodded. "Yes, I spent two years working as a babysitter in my neighborhood. I also made a list of all the people I've worked for, for reference."

Asami nodded while taking the offered sheet of paper. At a glance he realized there were five names on it with the telephone numbers under each, one of which belonged to Takaba himself. He folded the list and put it in his breast pocket before looking back into those confident hazel eyes.

"What's the age of the youngest child you've ever worked with?"

"Eight months," Akihito answered.

"Good," Asami acknowledged. Toya was only one year old and it didn't make any sense hiring someone who had no experience with young babies. "Thank you, I'll call you later tonight and let you know my decision."

*Paging Dr. Asami Ryuichi, please report to ward 5*

"Excuse me, I have to go."

Akihito nodded, then watched as the man walked away with a bow. He watched Asami until his physique disappeared around a corner. When he looked ahead he realized that the receptionist was leaned over the counter, sighing dreamily at the Doctor also. When their eyes met she quickly composed herself and got back into professional mode while typing at the computer. He chuckled.

Akihito had a good feeling about this one and he pushed both hands in his pants pocket before walking out to head back home. Tomorrow he'll know for sure what is fate was.

 **/tbc**

 **So like it, hate it? Let me know and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Akihito!"

The blonde groaned when he heard the shouting of his name and the knocking on his door. After groggily looking at his clock, he realized it was 6 in the morning. Flipping on to his back, he threw the cover off him and crawled off the Futon before standing.

"Aki!"

That was Kou's voice.

"I'm coming…" Akihito answered groggily. He rubbed at his eyes before opening the door. "Why the hell are you guys here so early?"

Akihito stood to the side as Takato and Kou just invited themselves in.

"Takaba, you sleepy head, get your damn ass out of bed~" Kou sing songed before snickering.

Takato chuckled.

Akihito waved the idiot off dismissively after closing the door. They all walked further into the apartment.

Takato decided he would answer his friend's question while they took a seat on the couch. "We were in the neighborhood and decided to drop by, plus, we need to know if you went to see that Doctor yesterday."

Kou immediately went to the kitchenette and took out a tray of rolled omelet from the small counter top fridge.

"I did…" Akihito answered. He kept watching Kou around the counter top two burner stove, worrying that his friend would burn his small apartment down.

Takato too kept his eyes on their friend. Kou was not known for his cooking skills, the guy could burn water as far as they were concerned.

"Is he as hot as my sister says he is!" Kou shouted while heating some left over miso soup to go with the rolled omelets, which came three to the pack.

Akihito curled his legs under each other and hugged one of the cushions before admitting sheepishly, "Yeah, he's pretty hot."

"Is he single?" Takato then asked.

"I don't know. Besides, he's to call me back today and let me know if I've gotten the job," Akihito answered.

"Did you ask about the rate, is he really paying that much?" Takato then questioned.

"Yeah, I did ask and it's correct, that's why I'm hoping he'll call me," Akihito sighed.

"If he's really that loaded, and hot to boot, then you can date him," Kou chirped.

"If he's single, what if he's married?" Takato pointed out sternly.

Kou rolled his eyes at Takato. "Of course I'm not saying to date him if he's married, remember what happened with Mr. Masahi? I wouldn't want Aki to go through that again."

"Me neither," Takato admitted.

Akihito had one eyebrow raised the entire time while listening to his friends. "Look, you two are not matchmakers, nor are you cupid. I'm not doing this to find somebody to be with, alright? So stop talking about how rich and hot the guy is, I don't care!"

"Is that the reason why you're blushing, Aki?" Takato deadpanned.

Kou burst out laughing and Akihito hid his face in the cushion. "I'm not blushing! The place is just hot."

"Right~" Takato drawled disbelievingly.

Kou then came over to them with a tray housing three small bowls of miso soup and the rolled omelets, sliced, with chopsticks.

They all sat on the floor, surrounding the tray and they said the traditional 'itadakimasu' before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and starting to eat.

The food was delicious and when they were through, Akihito and Takato looked at Kou suspiciously.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Kou asked skeptically when he saw the other two's penetrative gazes.

Takato and Akihito shared a look before they both pointed their chopsticks at Kou menacingly.

"You're not Kou, because Kou can't cook. Now, what have you done with our friend you fiend?" Akihito bit out like some dark overlord from a period drama.

"You son of a…" Kou muttered disbelievingly before pouncing on his two friends, who were keeling over in laughter. He started tickling them, because he knew both their weak spots, but it didn't take long for the tables to turn and for them to be on top of him.

"Ok, I give up! I give up!" Kou conceded through his laughing fit when he realized he was no match for the two.

The three collapsed on their backs, willing their breathing to return to normal through their laughing.

"But seriously you two, my sis has been teaching me my way around the kitchen so that when I find a girlfriend I can serve her breakfast in bed," Kou admitted with a blush. "She says girls like that sort of thing…it'll lead to lots of sex!"

"That's…very noble of her!" Takato snickered.

Akihito tried to stifle his laugh but failed miserably.

"Whatever," Kou pouted with his arms folded.

Suddenly, Akihito's cell phone started to ring and he went to answer it. He was in his room and looking at the led display, he realized it was an unknown number. Frowning, because his two friends were breathing down his neck, he answered with a curt hello.

"Takaba Akihito?"

There was the sound of a baby crying in the background.

"Yes? This is he." He recognized the Doctor's voice immediately.

"It's Doctor Asami, I'm wondering if you are free at the moment, I'm in need of some help."

"I am, what do you need?"

"Can you start working now? My original intention was to call you later, but I'm needed to perform an emergency surgery in an hour and a half and thought I could use that time to familiarize you with what you'd have to do."

"So I get the job? Yes!"

There was a chuckle from the Doctor before he continued. "Can I have your address, I'll come get you."

Akihito told the man where he lived before hanging up.

"I have to go you guys," Akihito muttered before scrambling to his feet, then grabbing his things to go shower.

"Well, I'm not leaving until he gets here," Takato pointed out.

Kou nodded. "If he's any problem we need to know who he is."

Akihito rolled his eyes at his friends' behavior. But he loved them for looking out for him though. "Whatever, you two."

After his shower, Akihito was barely out the door while wrapped in a towel when he heard his doorbell ring.

"Coming!" the blonde shouted after tripping over his feet in an attempt to hurry. Did Asami find his apartment so quickly?

Kou and Takato answered the door, and sure enough, there was a very handsome man in a blue dress shirt and pants with golden eyes staring at them.

"Pardon me; I'm looking for Takaba Akihito's apartment…"

"He's getting ready, you can come in," Takato answered before he and Takato stepped to the side.

Asami nodded before stepping inside. He took a seat on the couch and watched as the two made due with the floor. He took in how small the apartment was, but at the same time neat and tidy, he liked that.

Akihito had slipped on his brief, but couldn't find the pants he wanted to wear. He wondered if his friend had borrowed it and hadn't returned it, because that was the case the last time he couldn't find his favorite shirt. He decided to ask and rushed out of his room.

"Kou! I need your help to find my…"

The blond trailed off when he realized the Doctor was in his apartment, and he was naked save for his briefs. With his face morphing into a horrified expression at the realization, and his entire body turning red from blushing, he tried to cover himself up with his hands.

Of course he failed miserably.

"Aki…?" Takato trailed off.

Averting the Doctor's gaze, Akihito made an apologetic bow before shyly slipping back into his room.

Kou trailed after his friend.

Asami's face was impassive, but he was indeed very intrigued. That was one very sexy body….flat defined torso, slim waist, sinewy legs, strong arms, smooth tanned skin. He had to beg his libido to not embarrass him in front of the blond's friend, who was currently staring at him.

"Kou, you ass! Why didn't you tell me he was out there?" Akihito asked angrily before scrambling to put his shirt on.

"Um, you didn't ask?" Kou answered matter of factly. He watched Akihito as he scrambled to put himself together while still sporting his blush.

Akihito didn't bother to answer, but opted to ask what he originally intended to find out.

"Have you seen my favorite pair of dress pants?"

Kou walked over to the closet and pulled the folded pants from a pile on the floor.

"Oh…thanks," Akihito grinned sheepishly.

Kou sighed. "You don't have to act all nervous just because he's around, you know."

"What?" Akihito asked indignantly while pulling the pants up his legs. "I'm not!"

"Right…" Takato drawled. "Whatever you say."

Akihito huffed while fitting his belt through the loops. When he was through, he grabbed his shoes before leaving the room, walking out to see the Doctor in his original position on the couch while Takato stood by the kitchenette with two empty glasses in his hands.

"Ready?" Asami asked when he spotted Akihito.

Akihito nodded and they both head towards the door.

"Lock up if I'm not back before you guys decide to leave," Akihito directed at his friends, who he realized were walking behind him.

"We're leaving now," Takato pointed out, and when they all stepped through the door, he locked it with the lock.

When the group left the building, Akihito followed Asami in the direction where he assumed he parked his car. He was surprised to see Takato and Kou still following behind them, especially since their apartments was in the opposite direction. He held back a bit until they caught up to him.

"Why are you guys following us?" Akihito asked in a hushed whisper.

"We have no idea what might happen to you, so we need to get his license plate number and…" Takato whispered in return.

"You idiots!" Akihito screamed. "Go home, now!" He stopped and pointed stiffly the next way.

With a pout on both their lips, Takato and Kou turned around and slowly walked away.

Amused, Asami led the blond over to his car and then they both got in. He pulled out from between two other cars parked on the side of the road and started to head to his home.

"Interesting friends you have there," Asami commented while keeping his eyes on the road.

Akihito slinked back in the seat in embarrassment. "Interesting indeed…"

"The dark haired one, Takato was it…?"

Akihito nodded.

"…wanted to know if I liked what I saw, and what my intentions were towards you."

"Oh God, no…" Akihito moaned in embarrassment with one hand covering his face.

Asami chuckled. "I told him I did like what I see, and I have no ill intention towards you."

Akihito peered at the man from under his lashes and smiled, even though he still felt a little awkward. He could feel the flush all over his body, was the Doctor flirting? "Thanks, I guess…"

Asami only nodded his head slightly in response.

The rest of the ride, which took roughly eight minutes in Akihito's estimation, was done in silence and when the man announced they were close, he marveled at the two story house perched on the side of a hill in a very upscale area that the Doctor pointed out as his own. The car was driven through an automatic gate that opened when the Doctor pushed a button on his steering wheel.

When they got out, the man led the way towards his front door and when Akihito entered, he marveled at how much space there was, along with the décor, which was a cross between ancient Japanese and Chinese artifacts, top off with a few foreign objects, such as the very thick rug, framed American baseball collection and flat screen tv housed in a huge entertainment centre to one wall. He toed his shoes off at the door and followed Asami up a flight of stairs to the baby room. When he got there he was greeted by a petite, young woman, who looked to be a little older than him with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Thank you for watching her while I was out, Noriko," Asami greeted softly and the woman smiled.

"No problem," she answered softly.

Asami turned around so the woman could see his guest. "Noriko, this is the new baby sitter, Takaba Akihito. Takaba, this is Asami Noriko, my sister."

Akihito bowed deeply in greeting after learning the two's relation. "Pleasure to meet you…"

Noriko smiled. "It's no problem, Takaba. I hope my brother treats you with the utmost courtesy."

Asami shot his sister a look while Akihito's head was still bowed.

"Anyways, I have to go, I have to get to work," the woman informed and Akihito nodded curtly again before watching her leave.

"Your sister seems nice," Akihito mentioned offhandedly.

"When she chooses to be," Asami pointed out. He then opened the door to the baby room further and allowed Akihito to enter.

Toya was in her crib, asleep and Akihito marveled at how beautiful she was while he gazed at her. He felt his heart melt at how stunning and innocent she looked.

Asami took in Akihito's reaction to his child, and it pleased him greatly to see the adoration in those hazel eyes. He indicated for the blond to follow him outside, and when he did he explained there was a changing station with diapers and all cleaning necessities in a corner of the room. He then led the teen down to the kitchen, showing him where the bottles and formula were kept. He also pointed out what in the fridge could be used to make crushed food in case Toya wanted that, and he explained what she liked from what she didn't like.

"Is she allergic to anything?" Akihito asked while they walked slowly from the kitchen.

"Not that I'm aware of," Asami answered.

"Does she have a specific nap time?" Akihito then asked.

"Whenever she falls asleep," Asami smiled.

Akihito chuckled nervously and Asami found him adorable.

"You didn't tell me about the hours I would be working."

Asami then became contemplative. "As a surgeon I don't always follow a set schedule. I can be on call any time of the day sometimes for emergencies. But normally, I'm at the hospital from 11 am to 5 pm, so I'll expect you at least within those times."

Akihito didn't have a problem with that, because he had nothing else to do over the course of the summer and this man was paying him a huge sum just to watch his daughter, so he could call him any time he felt like it. He basically told him so.

"Good, then I'll go and get ready for work," Asami announced. He was about to walk off but stopped and turn around to look back at Akihito. "By the way, the bathroom's the third door on the right, upstairs and there's a guest room to the back that will be just for you just in case. I also have a game room or you can just watch tv if she's asleep."

"Thank you, I'll take that into consideration," Akihito bowed with a small smile on his lips. "By the way, do you expect her to wake up soon, should I make a bottle?"

"You can if you want," Asami answered before walking off, heading up to his bedroom, equipped with its own bathroom, to get ready.

Akihito watched the man, then he head towards the kitchen and took out the things he'd need to put a bottle of baby food together. He was still marveling at how big the kitchen was. He could roll out three Futons on the floor for him and his friends to sleep on and there'd still be room to walk around, and that wasn't counting the huge island in the middle, which was decorated with flowers and fake fruits.

After rinsing out the bottle with water from the tap, Akihito then poured some water into the electric kettle. He plugged it in, and when the water became warm he poured it into said bottle before scooping the formula into the mix. After resealing the bottle with the nipple, he gave it a hard shake to make sure everything was mixed properly, then he rinsed off the nipple and replaced the cover.

The blond then went up to Toya's room and he put the bottle on the dresser beside her crib. He knew he couldn't let it stay there too long or it would spoil, but he just wanted a reason to look at her while she was so peaceful. He loved kids a lot, but he had no disillusions about how much noise they can make or how much trouble they can give; so he was savoring the silence while it lasted.

After a few minutes, Asami had found him and had beckoned him out of the room.

"I left my cell phone and pager number stuck to the fridge door, call me if you have any problems."

"I will," Akihito answered, taking in how impeccably handsome the man looked in his three piece suit with his hair slicked back and his briefcase in hand.

With a nod Asami left, a little apprehensive, but still confident in Akihito's ability to look after his little girl. He did get good feedback from the references Akihito had offered, except for that one man that kept saying he needed Akihito to come back to him and he would pay him any amount of money to see his cute ass again. Of course he threatened the perverted bugger with details of how he'll surgically remove his heart while he watched, making sure he would take his dirty mind off the blond now in his charge.

If push came to shove he'd stake his claim on the hot young blond though, no doubt about that, it'll only be a matter of time anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Come to me…Takaba…" Asami purred in a lust filled voice while sitting in a chair, shirtless, in an empty room._

 _There the blonde was, igniting his libido with wild fires of lust while wearing fishnet stockings, a black pair of six inch heels and a shiny leather g-string with a whip in one hand. The black, matching nipple tassels also sent some extreme sexual tension through his entire body._

 _He watched as Akihito snapped at the air with the black whip that suddenly appeared in his hand, those hazel eyes piercing and sharp._

" _Who said you could talk, Ryuichi?"_

 _Akihito seductively got on all fours before sexily crawling his way over to his position…and what was that, cat ears? Lust filled hazel eyes stared up at him from under thick lashes as Akihito raised his head from…between his legs._

 _He could feel himself wanting to ejaculate from that seductive come-hither look. God, was it possible to be too sexy?_

 _Akihito licked his lips while staring at his erection. "Ryuichi, I have an itch that needs scratching…"_

"Asami-sensei, Asami sensei, wake up."

"Wait, what, huh…?" Asami muttered when he realized he was in fact sleeping, before raising his head off his desk. He looked around groggily until his vision adjusted on Lui Feilong, the hospital's youngest physician at twenty seven years old. He had his hair in a half ponytail with a pair of reading glasses on his face and a file folder in his hand.

"Asami sensei, you're drooling…" Feilong pointed out slyly, wanting to chuckle but holding back.

"Feilong, what brings you here?" Asami asked after quickly wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. He couldn't believe he was in fact drooling, he never drooled!

Feilong put the file folder he had in his hand on the desk in front of the other man. "Out patient Tomoya Miura returned for his final check up. I did a thorough examination after removing all the stitches and it seems you did a pretty good job, he's fully healed."

Asami nodded in acquiescence.

Feilong frowned. "You saved a man's life, Sensei, I'm sure it won't break your face to smile once in a while."

Asami ignored that remark and just opened the file, going over the details of the patient's check up, previous and prior. Nobody has ever dared to question him other than Lui Feilong, because he knew the man's father back in Mainland, China. They spent a few years growing together in the past and he saw Feilong as a somewhat little brother. He was also happy that the man got over the crush he had on him years ago. Now that they worked together in the same hospital, Feilong was the only person that looked out for him in some sense, everybody else just wanted to get in his bed.

"I think it _will_ break my face, Feilong…" He then looked at his watch. "…now if you'll excuse me I think it's time to head home."

"Already? Why are you leaving so early? its 4:30," Feilong pointed out.

"Am I not allowed to leave early?" Asami asked skeptically while he changed out of his white overcoat.

"Of course you are, but you don't normally do," Feilong answered, watching Asami in a calculating manner. He kept walking back and forth, gazing at the older man as he put his files away before tidying his desk. "Unless you suddenly have somebody to go home to."

"I have a new babysitter," Asami answered simply.

"Aaaah, do I sense a deeper meaning in that revelation?" Feilong teased. But, as was Asami, he was poignantly ignored. Not only was the older man stubborn, but he was very secretive.

The Chinese man sighed before walking towards the door. He noticed that Asami was not far in following him and he opened the door to step out of the man's office. He was about to walk away when _who_ he saw down the hall made him stop dead in his tracks. He quickly took a step back and shut the door, stepping back into Asami and blocking the man's exit.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked annoyed. He did notice how nervous Feilong looked, but right now he didn't care, he just wanted to go home. He must have been really tired from the five hour surgery he performed this morning for him to fall asleep around his desk…and dream of a sexy Takaba in such a manner.

"I can't go out there," Feilong muttered hastily with his back to the door and his hands on the knob, as if preventing someone or something from coming inside...or anything going out for that matter.

Asami raised a delicate eyebrow in question. "Why not?"

Feilong took a deep breath. "That perverted, transfer Doctor from Russia is out there!"

Now Asami was confused. "Perverted…Russian… do you mean Doctor Arbatov?"

"Yes, that same perverted Dr. Mikhail Arbatov," Feilong hissed.

"He didn't create another neon love confession and leave it in the foyer for you as a sign of his undying affections, did he?" Asami asked skeptically.

"No, he keeps leaving me love letters, graffiti declarations, flowers and…cake!" Feilong spat in disgust.

Asami raised an eyebrow in question. "I thought you liked cake, Feilong?"

"I'm allergic to chocolate cake. He says he wants me to break out in hives so he can be the one to nurse me to health with his….healing fowl!"

"Healing cock…" Asami pointed out dryly.

Feilong grimaced in disgust.

Asami chuckled at the revulsion on Feilong's face while the man pointed down south after his sentence. He nudged the man to the side, and then opened the door a fraction so he could peek out. And just as Feilong had mentioned, the young Doctor from Russia stood in the middle of the aisle, talking to one of the nurses. He closed the door softly.

"So what do you intend to do, hole up in my office until he leaves?" Asami questioned the agitated Feilong.

"If that's what it takes to avoid him," Feilong answered. "He's so persistent he makes me want to strangle him with his own tie!" The words were followed by a grunt of frustration.

Asami rolled his eyes. "Glad to know, but I don't want to be an accomplice to any murder and if you don't mind, I have confidential files in here and need to lock my door…with the key."

Feilong looked near panic. "Alright, alright…" he bit his bottom lip. "Go distract him so I can sneak away."

"What?" Asami asked gruffly.

Feilong grabbed Asami's arm then instructed, "Go distract him so I can get away."

"But how…?"

Asami didn't get to finish his question before Feilong shoved him through the door, then he quickly shut it behind him.

Asami sighed before walking over to the over zealous plastic surgeon. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Mikhail Arbatov, a word if you may?"

After noticing the man, a big smile came to Mikhail's face. "Ryuichi-kun, how may I help you?"

Asami's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "It's Asami to _you_. Now, I need to speak to you privately, can we go to your office?"

A grin of recognition, exposing pearly white teeth came to Mikhail's lips and he looked fully at the man before him. "If you think we can get it on in my office you're sorely mistaken, my heart belongs to the one and only, beautiful, exquisite and sexy as fucking _hell_ dragon called Lui Feilong. Got it?"

Oh yes, strangling the man with his own tie seemed like a _very_ good, bright, _marvelous_ idea.

Asami decided Feilong owed him big time for this one as he followed the blond surgeon to his office.

******VF*****

After that hellish encounter with the hyperactive Dr. Arbatov so Feilong could make his escape, Asami finally came home a little pass 6, every bit expectant to hear how Akihito's first day with his daughter went.

When he opened the door there was no light on, except for the encompassing bluish rays of the tv in the downstairs living room. After toeing off his shoes at the door, he trotted further in to see what was happening.

And there they were, Akihito lying reclined in the leather couch with his head on the armrest and the remote in one hand while the other rested on Toya's back, who was half asleep on the blonde's stomach in a green overall.

Sensing the presence of another, Akihito looked over his head to the upside down figure of his employer. He smiled and mouthed a silent good evening.

Asami bristled as the mental image of his dream flashed before his eyes, then he walked over and gently lifted Toya into his arms before rocking her gently, he needed her to go to sleep.

Akihito cleaned up the scattered toys that were on the floor while Asami tended to his daughter. He also left a plate in the kitchen that needed washing and three used, empty feeding bottles he had soaking with water. He did all that while the older man lulled his daughter into a listless sleep before resting her in her crib. She tossed at the loss of contact but didn't wake.

Asami turned on the baby monitor before leaving the room while making sure he left the door half ajar. He walked softly back down to the living room where he found Akihito straightening the dinner table.

"I hope the day wasn't too bad…?" the older man asked lightly.

Akihito turned around and smiled. "No, she's a good little girl. After I walked her we became the best of friends."

Asami chuckled. He shoved both hands into his pants pocket and watched the blond do his thing. He had to admit, the kid looked good bending over his kitchen table like that so he could fix one of the place mats…

Realizing what he was thinking, Asami shook his head to clear it.

"Are you alright?" Akihito asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Asami answered quickly, but he wasn't quick enough to stop Akihito from walking over and placing a soft hand on his forehead. The touch sent a jolt of electricity straight through him.

"Well, you don't have a fever," the blond pointed out before pulling his hand back. "By the way, I…sorta made dinner. You had all this food and I was hungry and I made too much and…"

"That's fine, I haven't eaten all evening," Asami answered nonchalantly.

Akihito released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Really?"

Asami nodded and they walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and sure enough, covered with plastic wrap in various dishes and bowls were miso soup, sushi rice and gyoza.

Asami nodded, "Thank you, you saved me the trouble."

"No problem," Akihito grinned satisfactorily. He wanted to stick around, but he didn't want to intrude on the man any further.

"I think I'll be leaving now…"

Asami stood straight and looked at the blond. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my friends called and I told them I would be home soon," Akihito answered while looking around for his bag. It was right where he left it, on the floor by the couch.

Asami would have really liked if the blond stayed a few minutes longer, but instead he watched him pick up his bag. "Alright."

Asami then paid Akihito what he was due.

Akihito took the money for his day's work from the man. "Thank you."

"Are you alright with getting home, do you need a ride?"

Akihito blushed. "No thanks, I'll get home fine."

Asami watched as Akihito carefully pocketed the money, then he followed him to the door.

The night air was chilly and Akihito was glad he'd walked with a sweater just in case. He zipped up the front before turning to the man in the doorway. "Same time tomorrow?"

Asami nodded.

With a bow, Akihito walked away, ready for his journey home and looking forward to the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Akihito roughly half an hour to reach his apartment building by bus. The entire ride home on the half empty commute had him thinking about that man and how happy he felt knowing he wasn't a failure on the first day. He even cooked, _cooked_ and it wasn't a problem. Seeing as how he wasn't overly used to the man yet, that made him happy.

But one thing kept poking in the back of Akihito's mind, and that was the feeling he had that Asami wanted him to stay. He chalked it up to nerves though, he didn't even know the man's full personality to pass judgment on his behavior.

When he got off the bus, the sun was setting, casting a deep orange glow over the neighborhood and he pushed his hands inside his pants pocket before walking up to his apartment door. It wasn't locked, so he just went right in, dropped his bag by the door and toed off his shoes. There was the sound of games and laughter coming from his bedroom, and when he walked inside he saw his friends laying on the floor, a game controller in each of their hands.

"Aki!" Kou shouted after spotting him. His friend dropped the controller and got to his feet quickly.

Takato followed suit.

"So how was it?" the brunet asked eagerly.

"How was what?" Akihito asked in a miffed voice. He really wanted to get some rest right about now.

"Your first day!" Kou piped up. "Did that guy molest you in any way?"

Akihito gave his friend a questioning look when he grabbed him by the arms and started inspecting him from head to toe. He pushed the guy away after a moment before looking at the two.

"He's a respectable Doctor and surely not a pervert, I'd know," Akihito muttered exasperatedly.

"You wouldn't know, I'm sure," Takato countered dryly.

Akihito shot his friend a glare. But then he sighed tiredly. "Look, I need to rest, I have to return at 11am tomorrow and little Toya is a handful."

The blond threw himself on his futon and closed his eyes.

"You've eaten, haven't you?" Kou asked offhandedly and Akihito opened one eye to peek at his friend.

"Yes, mother, now leave me alone."

Akihito turned his back on the two, having all intention of just falling asleep when he felt the cover being pulled over his body.

"Don't want you to catch a cold…"

It was Takato's voice and Akihito smiled warmly before snuggling under the covers. "Thanks…"

"We'll be back in the morning," Kou said softly before he and Takato left the apartment, making sure to close the door securely behind them. They only wanted to make sure that their friend was alright and now that they knew he was, they could go home to their own beds without worry.

Only Akihito was oblivious to the effect he tend to have on other men…and some women. Without their company Akihito probably would have been abducted and molested countless times already, which is why they always made it a point to look out for him…until he finds himself a boyfriend or something that could defend him if needs be.

If he found a capable boyfriend that is.

******AxA*****

 _There was endless pools of darkness all around, except where a single spotlight exposed the area where a male gigolo stood, wearing only a g-string with one hand holding on to a dance pole. His head was hung low to the side with a black leather cap on his head, obscuring his eyes and most of his face._

 _That back was so strong and broad, exposing the well oiled skin with sharp,, rippled and tight muscles. The curve of the man's lower back lead down to exposed, firm ass cheeks was enough to drive the peripheral crowd wild…and ultimately his libido crazy._

 _Damn that was one sexy man. His features were familiar, though he couldn't quite place where he saw the man before._

 _~Do you like what you see? Put your hands on me baby…~_

 _Some upbeat techno music started and the man rolled his hips once before turning around suddenly with his head still lowered and a smirk on those rosy lips…damn his package was huge…_

 _~Put it on me and work that thing…~_

 _The gigolo started thrusting his hips and all he could do was watch the 'package' bounce like a tennis ball. He could almost feel his own bouncing with ecstasy. His eyes were also drawn to the ripped abs where the v-dip of that pelvis left little to the imagination._

 _He drew in a deep breath._

 _~Watch me work that hip while you do that thing…~_

 _Rolling his hips with the flexibility of a belly dancer while still keeping his face hidden beneath his cap, the gigolo moved closer._

 _Did he mention how huge his package was?_

 _Before long, the gigolo was right in front his eyes, shaking his thing…_

" _Want to taste me, Takaba?"_

"Akhitoooooooooooo! Wake up sleepy-head!"

"What the hell!" Akihito shouted while suddenly jumping to a sitting position, startling his two friends. That dream…shit.

Takato and Kou rushed over, concern evident in their eyes.

"Akihito, what's the matter?" Kou asked worriedly.

Akihito blinked blearily at the two. "What time is it?"

"8 ok," Takato answered.

Akihito jumped from the futon and ran to the bathroom.

"Aki…?" Kou questioned. He shared a look with Takato before looking back at the bathroom door previously slammed shut.

Breathing hard, Akihito stared at his reflection in the mirror. The remnants of sleep were still present, but his eyes were haunted and so was his expression.

What the hell kind of dream was that? The blond asked himself. And even though he couldn't see the gigolo's face he knew why he seemed familiar; he was dreaming of the Doctor. Moreover, why did it make him so horny?

"Shit," Akihito muttered to himself before turning on the tap. He cupped his hands and threw cold water on his face twice, then he looked back in the mirror at his reflection; he was still hard.

"Akihito, are you alright in there?"

It was Takato's voice and the bathroom's door knob rattled as he tried to open it.

"I'm fine, give me a minute to shower!" Akihito shouted back, trying to calm his racing heart. He once heard that a cold shower could wilt any hard-on and it seemed like a good idea to him. His friends were way too inquisitive for him to let them even suspect what was happening. If he was honest with himself, he looked like he'd just bitten into a lemon with such a deep crease on his forehead.

"Alright, Kou is making breakfast so I'll go help him, ok?"

"Fine, I'll be out shortly," the blond answered.

By the time Kou and Takato were done using the kitchenette, Akihito had returned from his bath while fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Here you go, eggs, bacon and toast," Kou informed before handing his friend a plate. Takato was already digging into his.

"Itadakimasu," Akihito muttered with a grateful bow. Kou returned to the kitchenette and brought back three steaming cups of green tea with him.

By the time they finished eating, they were all stuffed and happy.

"So Aki…" Takato started while focusing on his friend. They were all lying on the floor just being lazy. "…do you look forward to seeing your Doctor again?"

Akihito suddenly sat up and focused his gaze on his friend. "My what?"

Takato pointedly ignored Akihito and turned his head to look at Kou.

"Hey Kou, does Aki know he blushes every time we mention the Doctor?"

"I do not!" Akihito cried out with a scandalized expression on his face.

"I don't think he does," Kou snickered at Takato.

"You two…" Akihito growled.

"…like he's doing now," Takato pointed out smugly.

Surprised while his friends laugh at him, Akihito ran to his bedroom and looked at himself in his dresser mirror; and sure enough, his cheeks were tinted a rosy hue.

He swore under his breath. Looking at the clock on his wall, he saw that it would soon be time for him to leave. He walked back out to his small living room and pointedly kicked the other two out of his apartment.

******AxA*****

Asami greeted him at the door with little Toya in his hands, who was giggling while flailing her hands in such a way she kept hitting her father on his cheek.

"Come in, I was just about to get ready for work," Asami said after walking back into the house.

Akihito hesitated for a few seconds before he took that first step across the threshold. He was nervous the entire ride to Asami's house; he could still imagine Asami as a gigolo and he couldn't for the life him understand why he couldn't forget the image.

Or why the hell the cold shower hadn't worked.

The blond dropped his bag by the door and followed Asami into the living room where the man put little Toya on the floor to play. He was a little surprised when instead of leaving to go get ready, Asami took a seat on the floor also and folded his legs under him.

"You can join us, I won't bite," Asami smirked when he noticed Akihito didn't move from where he stood for a while. He definitely wanted him closer, but he didn't want to scare the teen by coming on too strong. He had to treat the operation delicately in fear of failure.

Akihito nervously acknowledged Asami's words before sitting opposite the man with Toya in between them, who was chewing on a plastic ring with water or some type of clear liquid inside it.

"You look feverish, are you sick?" Asami asked after taking in Akihito's hue. He knew a normal blush when he saw one, but Akihito didn't have to know that, did he?

"What?" Akihito questioned in surprise when Asami was suddenly beside him with one hand on his forehead and the other on his hip. He shrunk in on himself at the feel of those strong hands on him.

Asami slid the hand previously on Akihito's forehead slowly down the side of his face and neck, basking in the feel of such smooth skin; he didn't pull back, good. And those mesmerizing hazel eyes…

Akihito knew he was a few shades brighter, he had to keep reminding himself that the Doctor _wasn't_ a sexy gigolo with a package he wouldn't mind unwrapping, and he should not be feeling this way from just a simple touch. Those golden eyes trapped him in their gaze and he could feel something stirring within him. Was it is imagination or was Asami's face getting closer?

"Dada!"

Toya, the ultimate mood killer, Asami chuckled to himself before pulling back.

Akihito quickly regained his composure at the interruption and he was happy when Asami suddenly stood and announced he would go get ready for work. He was way too flustered to be around the man a moment longer.

Akihito ignored the man going up the stairs and focused on the baby before him, he wasn't sure he could deal with these confusing feelings for too much longer.

******MxF*****

"Ok, take your shirt off," Feilong instructed the old man sitting on the single bed in a corner of his office, which had various charts on the wall outlying cardiovascular disease, STDs and healthy nutrition. The man did as instructed and he used his stethoscope to check said man's heartbeat.

"Ok, pull your shirt back on Mitarashi-san, you're fine this time around," Feilong instructed before walking back over to his desk so he could fill in information in the old man's file.

"Thank you, Feilong-sama," the man bowed politely before getting off the bed and standing. He walked over to the young Doctor who handed him a prescription.

"This is a prescription for anti-histamines to help with your joint pain, please follow the instructions once you get them and no more rigorous exercises," Feilong instructed sternly.

"Hai," the man answered before walking out the office and closing the door behind him.

Feilong sighed before deciding to catch up on his paperwork; he had a lot of forms to fill out and papers to sign.

Sitting there, he was suddenly startled when his office door was swung open then slammed shut and the eyesore of a Russian Doctor was suddenly sitting on his desk…on his papers.

Mikhail suddenly produced a red rose with a pristine smile on his lips.

"Beautiful dragon, Liu Feilong, won't you have dinner with me tonight underneath the moonlight while I gently caress your prostate?"

Getting over his initial shock at the sudden outburst, Feilong's face transformed into a dark frown before he pushed the blond man off his desk suddenly, causing him to fall on his butt.

"You idiot, don't sit on my paperwork," Feilong bit out annoyed.

"Is that a yes?" Mikhail asked hopefully while rubbing his sore backside and getting to his feet. He couldn't get over the beauty that was the man before him. Even with the best plastic surgery none of his subjects could ever compare to such natural, exquisite beauty.

He had to get this man, no matter the cost.

Feilong got from behind his desk and stalked before Mikhail. "Get out of my office!"

Mikhail wanted to melt at the look on Feilong's face. "You're so beautiful when you're angry."

Feilong's shoulder shook with uncontrolled rage.

Mikhail grabbed the brunet by the waist and pulled him close so their faces were inches apart.

Feilong was suddenly taken aback by how determined Mikhail looked in that moment, it was as if he was a man on a mission and that rendered him immobile for a moment. He'd never seen this side of the blond Russian before.

"Lui Feilong, you are the most beautiful person in the world to me, and if you would only give me one chance to prove that I belong to you, heart, body and soul, it would make me so happy," Mikhail serenaded in a seductive voice, turning on the heat with his deep, husky Russian accent.

Feilong swallowed a lump in his throat at that. Normally Mikhail's declarations were done with outrageous pranks and banter and it was hard to take him serious when he behaved like a child. But right now, right here, Feilong was seeing him for the man he was and it left him completely flustered.

Those exquisite Chinese eyes sparkled with confusion and tolerance and Mikhail resisted the urge to do a little happy dance at his small victory. Now, if he could only get him out those clothes….

The door was suddenly flung opened.

"Feilong, I need the file number with the preliminary examination of…"

Asami stopped any further inquiries at the sight that greeted him.

Feilong blinked at Asami and Mikhail frowned.

"Excuse me…" And with that Asami stepped back out the room, closing the door swiftly behind him.

Breaking out of his trance at the interruption, that's when Feilong realized Mikhail had a hand resting on his crotch while the other one suspiciously rested on one of his ass cheeks. He started to see red.

"You bastard!" Feilong shouted before using his fist to pummel Mikhail upside the head. After the man fell to the floor he balled his fist and walked away with the annoyance evident in his decorum.

"Wait my love…!" Mikhail moaned in pain while clutching his head. "…I was getting to the best part!"

And with that, Mikhail took off down the hall after the man he was head over heels for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon ahead.

There it was again, that feeling that would always wash over Akihito whenever the clock read 4:30pm. Normally Asami would be home soon, and it made him a little eager each time.

For the past four days Asami had been confusing him, sending him mixed signals that sometimes left his head spinning. The gentle touches, the kind words and the attempt at friendship was a good sign, but there was always the moments when Akihito thought he knew what Asami wanted, then the man would just pull back, treating him like any other patient, he would imagine.

It was infuriating and sometimes silly.

Asami either wanted him or he didn't, why was the man being so vague?

"Dada?"

Akihito was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Toya's voice and he focused his attention back on the little girl currently on her bed throwing various toys around. Her eyes, imitating the rays of the morning sun sparkled with mirth.

"You expect him too, don't you…" Akihito asked rhetorically before brushing a hand over the baby's soft cheek. Toya giggled, exposing her newly developing baby tooth while drool ran down her chin to fall on the dribbler tied around her neck.

"Dada, dada!" the baby kept shouting while flailing her little arms and Akihito chuckled, he could just imagine what was going through her tiny little head.

Deciding he wanted to watch some tv, the blond took the baby in his arms and brought her down to the living room. He took a seat in the couch and put her on the ground, making sure to watch her as she crawled around the expanse of wood, apparently fascinated with how her limbs moved.

Fast, slow, up and down, round and round little Toya would go.

After a few minutes, Akihito realized the tv would never be able to hold his interest with how active Toya was, and she wasn't willing to sit still with him either. So he joined her on the floor, rolling around and giving piggy back rides that left the young toddler over ecstatic; she was all teeth and gums and drool.

Asami had arrived home then, looking forward to seeing his daughter and Akihito. He knew he wasn't being clear with his feelings over the past few days, but he had confidence in his judgment. The last thing he wanted was for Akihito to be so surprised by his actions it would scare him away, so he gauged the teen's reaction to his semi-advances, and was pleased there was no indication of disgust or retraction. Besides, if Akihito was confused enough to stick around so he could find out what was happening, then that meant he was at least open to the idea that he wanted him, it's not like he was _always_ subtle. He entered his house and was greeted by the two on the living room floor acting very childish, and he found it endearing how Toya was so relaxed with Akihito, most of his baby sitters called often to complain that she wouldn't stop crying, or she wouldn't eat or some variation there of.

Akihito had never called him, not once.

"Dada!" Toya shouted with a giggle when her golden eyes spotted him and she crawled as fast as her little limbs would allow over to his position. Dropping his briefcase by his feet, he scooped her into his arms and held her close; his pride and joy.

"Good evening," Akihito bowed politely when he stood before the man. He didn't want to look the man in the eyes because there was always something there, an emotion he felt confused about since it was hard to decipher. It wasn't hostile though, that much he knew.

"Good evening," Asami returned before stealing a quick chaste kiss on that smooth cheek, startling the teen that looked at him with wide, hazel eyes.

The blond could feel the heat slowly rising within him and he touched the area Asami kissed in wonderment. "Wha…?"

"Just an evening greeting," Asami smirked after side stepping the blond and walking further into the living room.

Akihito walked behind Asami because that wasn't a _normal_ evening greeting. "Asami, why did you…"

The man waved him off and handed him Toya. "I need a bath, hold her until I get back."

Akihito took the baby and nodded. He watched Asami's back as his mind reeled at the implications.

Did Asami _like_ him like _that_?

Little Toya seemed to find something very funny as she laughed and Akihito idly wondered if she was laughing at his plight. Walking up to Toya's room, he put her in his lap and decided to feed her some juice. While drinking her eyes drooped and it wasn't long before she passed out in his arms. After burping her he put her stomach down in her crib and covered her with her small blanket. He walked out the room, determined to confront Asami about what he did. As his feet treaded the hardwood floor softly, it struck him that he'd never been inside Asami's bedroom.

Would he want to go in there?

Asami's room was down the hall from Toya's and with uncertain step Akihito walked in that direction. He was scared out of his wits, jumping slightly when the door beside him suddenly opened, and out walked a naked Asami, all wet and dripping with a towel over his head. His eyes widened comically and his mouth fell open in shock.

Asami looked up to see the blond before him with a 'deer caught in headlights' look on his face, and he felt a odd sense of satisfaction at his reaction, especially the way those eyes travelled over his body.

"Sorry, there was no hot water in my bedroom's bathroom and I normally walk around my own house naked."

Asami's lips curved at the corner before he walked off and Akihito resisted the urge to grab at his chest to calm his racing heart. The man was HUNG, and fucking SEXY. That rock hard body glistened with the bath oils that attacked Akihito's nostrils with its sweet fragrance, adding to the older man's sex appeal. His eyes took in the soft, full lips, his saucy, salacious golden eyes and the breadth of such a strong chest amidst all that toned muscle.

Bonus points for the rosy, pink and pert man nipples; gotta love them.

Something stirred harshly below his waist and Akihito felt like he was about to overheat. Asami in his dreams couldn't hold a candle to Asami in real life. The click of the man's bedroom door broke him out of his trance and he looked to where the man just went, not sure why he was heading in that direction. His instincts screamed at him to run, to get his things and go out the door but his body ignored his mind, because his legs kept moving forward.

Shaky hands reached out to grip the bedroom door handle and Akihito slowly, hesitantly pushed said door in, and there Asami stood, as if waiting for him to come in, giving him a full frontal view of him in his birthday suit, half hard and hung like a horse god. The blood pounded in his ears as he drew closer, not sure what was pulling him like a magnet to Asami's body.

In this moment the lust was overwhelming between the two and they saw, felt and could taste it. It was on the tip of Asami's tongue when Akihito kissed him, allowing the older man to dominate his mouth since he was more experienced. The kiss was electrifying and the taste was overwhelming.

No words were spoken as they both gave in to the desire that fell over them since the first time they met. There were touches that burned and touches that cooled; they were both feeling the effects of each other.

"Asami…" Akihito moaned between kisses and he allowed Asami to pull him over to his bed, where he gently but firmly laid him on his back before kissing a trail down the side of his jaw and down his neck, sucking on the pulsing vein to leave a hickey. He shivered in anticipation when the man pulled his shirt over his head before bringing his lips back down to his heated skin. His pants was then removed with swift precision and when he was fully exposed, that's when it struck that this was for real, and he was about to sleep with this man.

"Asami wait, I…"

Asami smiled at the hesitant look on Akihito's face while he bit his lower lip and averted his gaze. He held Akihito by the chin and turned his head so he was staring him in the eyes. "Are you a virgin?"

"No, this would be my second time, actually," Akihito mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up even more.

Still inexperienced, Asami thought to himself. Good. "I'll guide you, you don't have to worry."

Akihito nodded before opening his legs Asami slowly nudged apart. He felt so self conscious he wouldn't mind fleeing, but he wanted this and he wanted this man. He was hot for him.

Asami slowly licked a pert nipple, eliciting an intake of breath and a seductive moan. He bit the other nipple harshly, earning a gasp and a squirm, but his Akihito relaxed when he licked at the bruise area, soothing it with his tongue. He looked into those hazel eyes glazed over with lust and murmured, "I'll give you all the pleasure and pain you need…."

Asami's hand then wandered south to cup his prize; the aching sex of the teen beneath him.

"Asami…" Akihito moaned again at the touch, fisting the sheet with his hands in an effort to ground himself. His bisexual boyfriend was never this tentative, this was all new.

Asami licked down the taut stomach, leaving little nips and bites in his wake. By the time his lips kissed along the v-dip of Akihito's pelvis he thought the blond was hyperventilating, it was very erotic. He danced around the straining erection and licked between Akihito's thighs, causing what little precome that dripped from the tip to smear across his jaw. It was warm, and he made of show of licking at the fine hairs tickling his nose between those firm thighs.

Akihito could feel his body pull taut as the sensations washed over him like waves, sending sparks of pleasure slithering up his spine. He was lost in Asami, the way the man played his body like a finely tuned instrument. Everything seemed to mesh together into one big sensation; that skilled tongue and dexterous hand.

He was horny as fuck, and the way Asami skirted around the one place he needed attention the most left him high, if not a little frustrated. Using one hand to grip soft brunet locks, he guided Asami's head to the centre.

"Lick it…"

"Naughty, aren't you my cute Akihito…?" Asami purred before he teased the head with a swipe of his tongue.

"Stop teasing," Akihito groaned in a husky voice.

Asami smirked. "Whatever you say."

And with that, the older man deep throated Akihito in one swift motion.

The air was thick with lust as Akihito writhed and moaned, begged and pleaded and Asami held back his own pleasure to make sure this would be Akihito's most memorable sexual encountered. He was rough when needed, but gentle also, balancing out all the sensations Akihito should be feeling to make this a most complete experience. He lifted those lithe legs so he could angle his eager mouth better on Akihito's shaft while a finger probed gently at his entrance.

Akihito was lost in the black hole that was sexual awareness, and his breath came out in short, raspy gasps as he tried to breathe, not remembering how to from the varying barrage of voracity Asami elicited.

Asami was good, damn good and he couldn't even say it, because every time he opened his mouth his throat constricted to form those sounds his lover loved to hear, a symphony of his most basic desire. Then his tongue went _there_ , and it was all Akihito could do to not scream out in pleasure.

Eating Akihito out sent a wave of pleasure through Asami, because it awoken something in his lover that made him literally melt under his onslaught. The cadence of that sweet, mesmerizing voice was enough to entice him to lick deeper and harder, like a man starved of his most treasured possession. He was losing his own self control, especially with the half hearted pleas of 'stop' and 'I can't take it' that fell from Akihito's lips in between cries of 'more' and 'stop' and 'fuck, harder'. He didn't touch himself because he didn't want anything but Akihito's tight heat to bring him the utmost of pleasures. He licked his way up the shaft, lowered Akihito's legs and crawled over his body until he was able to kiss him full on the lips, relishing in the taste that was all Akihito; something sweet and spicy.

Akihito stilled as Asami rubbed his hard on against his, thrusting shallowly as the precome smeared across their stomachs. He wrapped both hands around the man, holding on tight to that hard body while they locked lips.

"I want you..." Asami whispered seductively in his ear and Akihito moaned in response, the only response he could conjure at the moment.

"Asami, fuck me."

Asami felt himself shiver a bit at such a tone giving such a naughty command. He positioned himself on his knees while Akihito pulled his legs back, exposing his entrance to his view. He rubbed the head of his length against Akihito's opening, using his own precome as lube; there was a copious amount at the tip. When the muscle was adequately coated, he gently eased in a finger, watching Akihito's face as it took on a more relaxed if still not haughty expression.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you," Asami instructed and Akihito nodded, writhing on the one finger he was receiving. Then there were two fingers, and then a third and he could tell his lover was at his limit.

Asami held his erection, lined it up with Akihito's entrance once again and slowly eased himself inside, watching the blond's face for signs of excruciating pain, because honestly, it had to be painful the first time, he wasn't small after all.

Akihito tried to stifle his voice. God, it hurts. His legs quivered under the strain and he could feel his inside stretching extremely wide, even though the man was easing in slowly. He held his breath under the strain before sucking in a huge gulp of air when the man was balls deep inside him, fully seated and waiting on him to adjust.

Asami found it hard to keep still while enveloped by that tight heat, but hurting Akihito was the last thing he wanted so he firmed his resolved and waited. When he got the verbal signal to move along with a squeeze of his arm by Akihito he started out with slow shallow thrusts. Those eyes glazed over in lust as Akihito moaned under him, biting his already delicious plump lips that he just had to kiss.

Akihito lost him self fully in everything Asami did; from the way he knew exactly where to hit to how his hands knew exactly where to touch. The evening was a whirlwind of emotions as they made love and he couldn't help but think how right this all felt.

Maybe finally he'd found somebody for him, he dared to hope.

The night ended with both of them satiated under the covers of Asami's four poster bed, coming down from a high that left them feeling euphoric. Sticky from sweat and cum they laid, but so happy with each other that none of that matter.

"You were great," Asami murmured into Akihito's ear while the smaller teen was spooned to him.

Akihito held the hand Asami had across his stomach and smiled. "So were you."

A kiss was planted to his crown as the man relaxed behind him.

"Stay the night?" Asami asked softly and Akihito nodded with a smile.

"I will."

Deciding that sleep would do him all too well at the moment too, Akihito allowed his heavy eyes to roam over Asami's dresser, which was the one object in his line of vision. His gaze landed on a family picture of Asami, young Toya and a woman obviously her mother. They were too happy in their close up for it to be a random woman. He wanted to ask where she was or if she died.

But as it stood, the need to rest after such intense rounds of sexual activity caused Akihito to black out a few moments later.

*****MxF*****

Asami returned to that little coffee shop down the block where he first met Akihito the next day, needing to get his coffee fix after a long and particularly difficult surgery including a woman with inflammatory heart disease. It was really touch and go since she was in the advance stages because she didn't recognize the early symptoms for what they were, but, he managed to be successful, and now his body and mind could feel the burn of all that hard work. The dark roast he held in his hands gave off a relaxing, smoky aroma that filled his nostrils, lending greatly to his current unwinding.

But there was one pleasant thing currently on his mind, and it was his Akihito.

Yes _, his_ , because staking claim was only natural.

The coffee shop was mostly empty and he reveled in the silence, closing his eyes while his mind drifted, yet again, to the teen. Last night was simply amazing, stirring emotions he hadn't felt in a while. That lithe, sexy form, that come-hither look, Akihito's firm, round rear….

"Ryuichi-kun!"

Eyes flying open in bewilderment, Asami was greeted with the sparkling orbs of one Mikhail Arbatov staring down at him. He frowned.

Arbatov just invited himself into the seat facing Asami around the small table and the crease in his forehead deepened.

"Arbatov, doesn't somebody need a breast implant or tummy tuck…?"

The blond laughed heartily. "Asami, are you trying to be funny? Try harder!"

Asami sighed in resignation; there was no getting through to this idiot.

"Anyway, I need to talk to you about Feilong," Mikhail whispered conspiratorially.

Asami raised one eyebrow in question. "I take it trying to break through his bedroom window didn't work?"

Mikhail chuckled nervously. "Who knew he would buy Rottweilers to guard his home all of a sudden?"

The one with the blue collar especially did a number on his ass when he tried to jump Feilong's fence to escape.

Asami took another sip of his coffee before leaning back in his chair and squared his shoulders. "Actually, I'm not interested in your affairs, go bother somebody else."

Ignoring Asami's dismissive tone, Mikhail continued. "That's the problem, I'll catch a grenade for him and he doesn't seem to care."

Asami would have laughed at Mikhail's frustrated tone but knew that would only egg him on, so he kept his face into a small frown.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Mikhail leaned further over the table, causing Asami to pull back. "You grew up with him, what does he like, how can I win him over?"

Asami feigned interest, Arbatov was something else. "So printing his face on your underwear and making sure his lips were by your crotch still had no effect?"

Mikhail's shoulders slumped in defeat. "No it didn't help, as a matter of fact I sported a black eye for a few days after that incident. Please tell me what he would like, what would make him like me, please Asami!"

The situation must have been dire for Mikhail to be using his last name. Pitiful idiot. He sighed.

"Don't try so hard."

"What?" Mikhail asked, looking Asami straight in the eyes. He would soak up anything from this man since he knew his love best.

"Stop treating him like an object and start treating him like the man he is," Asami pointed out. Honestly, who would want to hear a love declaration with their name over the 6 o'clock news once a week for a month?

Mikhail pulled back. "I'm not treating him like an object! Am I?"

"Figure it out yourself," Asami mumbled before standing and leaving, Arbatov's love problems was none of his concern, he had his own thoughts to deal with.

"Shit," the blond cursed under his breath, he'd need to look up a love specialist in the local yellow pages.

And here he was thinking Asami would help him.

Bummer -.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I Credit Bruno Mars for the grenade line, I couldn't resist xDDD


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito woke up with an unfamiliar tingle in his backside and slight discomfort in his lower back. He was alone and in Asami's bed, wrapped up in the silk sheets that exuded his lover's pheromone and musk. It made him heady and a small smile graced his lips as he scooped up the sheets with both hands and sniffed generously.

Yep, definitely Asami.

Unfortunately though, he was alone and when he looked around he realized it was kinda late, 9:15am the clock read, and he wondered why his lover had allowed him to sleep in, and where was the man? Looking around the room he found a small note on the dresser with his name on it, which explained Asami being called to an emergency surgery at the hospital.

Then who was Toya with if Asami was gone?

Scrambling out of bed Akihito did a quick clean up in Asami's bathroom, quickly threw on his clothes and then hurried to Toya's room. He started panicking when he opened the door and the baby wasn't in her crib. He was about to go get his phone that he left on Asami's dresser so he could call him and ask where the little girl was when the sound of footsteps padding downstairs drifted to his ears. Grabbing the banister with both hands, he looked downstairs to see who was there.

"Morning Takaba-san!"

Asami Noriko climbed the stairs with baby Toya in hand and Akihito visibly relaxed.

"Morning Asami-san," the blond greeted with a slight bow.

She walked up to him. "You look a little pale, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Akihito answered with a slight smile.

"Tata, Tata!" Toya shouted when she saw him, stretching her chibi hands out to him. She seemed ecstatic to see him and he smiled before taking her.

"I was just about to feed her because she just got up herself," Noriko pointed out. She walked into Toya's room and grabbed her handbag before walking back out. "I'll be leaving, take care, Takaba-san."

"Thank you," Akihito bowed when the woman started walking down the stairs. His eyes followed her as she took the first few steps, then he focused his attention back on Toya, who started blowing raspberries out her small mouth, sending spittle flying everywhere.

"Oh, and Takaba-san…?

Akihito turned to the woman after she spoke. "Yes?"

"Tell Aniki to go a little easier on you next time, I can't keep coming over if he makes this a habit."

The woman had a knowing smirk on her lips and Akihito could feel his face heating up with a blush. Luckily she didn't wait for an answer and left, leaving the blond feeling flustered and embarrassed. After a moment he decided some breakfast was in order for the both of them, if the baby hadn't eaten yet then no doubt she would be hungry about now too. He grabbed his phone first though, pocketed it and then head towards the kitchen.

After entering said kitchen, Akihito put Toya in her high chair, far away from the stove and made her a bottle. While he fed her he had some leftovers heating in the microwave, wanting to have something warm in his system after he was done with the baby. His phone suddenly went off in his pocket and he shifted so he could answer it.

"Hello?"

"Aki! Where the hell were you last night?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Morning, Kou."

There was shuffling and cursing before Takato took over the line.

"Yo Aki, we slept at your place last night and you didn't show, what gives?"

Kou's voice could be heard mirroring Takato's in the background. Akihito shifted himself again so Toya sat half reclined his lap while he fed her, which left him with his head bent to the side in an effort to keep the phone by his ear while they talked. It felt uncomfortable.

"I went to a hotel last night," Akihito answered.

"You liar!" Takato shouted.

Akihito winced. "Whatever, you guys."

"So how was it?"

It was Kou's voice and Akihito figured they had the phone on loud speaker to be talking to him at nearly the same time.

"How was what?" The baby kept tugging at his shirt.

"Mou, was your first time with the Doctor good?"

"What the….?" Akihito caught himself before he said the swear word, he didn't want little Toya hearing him, her golden eyes was watching him curiously. "How the hell do you know about that…?"

Apparently his friends weren't intimidated by his hiss, because they started laughing.

"We didn't know Aki, you just told us!" Kou chirped.

Akihito groaned and rolled his eyes in embarrassment. "That was low of you guys…"

"Yup, but now we know the truth so we don't have to worry where you are at nights…" Takato pointed out.

"Like last night," Kou growled.

"Sorry, I didn't consider how much you would miss me. I'll let you know where I am next time."

"Promise?" the two asked in hopefully tandem.

"Promise," Akihito answered with a smile on his lips. Toya started shuffling, and for some reason she didn't want the bottle anymore. Her little pink tongue pushed against the nipple and she turned her head away before starting to cry.

"Sorry guys, the baby needs me."

"We understand, talk to you later," the two answered.

His friends hung up and Akihito allowed the phone to slide from between his ear and shoulder blade before putting the bottle down and checking the crying baby's diaper.

Yes, she needed changing.

The thing was, the blond didn't realize there was someone else currently in the house with him, someone that just arrived and used their own key to enter.

"Noriko, Ryuichi!"

Startled, the blond left the baby in her crib and ran out when he heard the voice, knowing nobody else was suppose to be here.

"Excuse me?" Akihito asked while looking down at the woman that stood in the middle of the living room with a blue handbag in hand that matched her floral blue dress and short heeled shoes. She had on huge sunglasses and she looked up at him puzzled.

When she took off the glasses he recognized her instantly, the woman from the picture in Asami's bedroom.

"Who are you and where is my husband?"

******MxF*****

Feilong felt the oncoming headache as he sat in a small restaurant a few blocks from his home by himself, waiting on the meal he ordered so he could go home and get some rest. The day was long, too long for his liking and now it was taking a toll on his body, especially since he hadn't eaten more than eight hours ago. Holding his head so he could massage his temple in a bid to ease the discomfort, he didn't see the pristine Russian that entered and walked over to him. But when he heard the incessant scraping of the chair across from him he bit back an annoyed curse.

"Feilong…"

What, no beautiful dragon? Apple of my eye, the breath that I take kind of crap? Taking a deep breath, Feilong opened his eyes and stared at the -for once not trying to jump him- Russian.

"What do you want?" The Chinese man bit out icily. He wasn't in the mood for any of Mikhail's games.

"Are you alright?"

Now that's a surprise. No serenade, no declaration, no noise. Good.

"I'm fine, can you leave now?"

He watched as Mikhail let out a sigh before resting his elbow on the table and cradling his chin in his right palm.

"Bad manners," Feilong gritted out.

"Oh, sorry," Mikhail chuckled before putting his hands in his lap. The waiter chose then to arrive with Feilong's order of egg noodles and fried rice with a side of aspirin and a glass of water. He thanked the young man when he was through.

"Anything for you, Sir?" the Japanese kid asked Mikhail and Feilong sighed when the man order a bowl of pork ramen.

Feilong grimaced when a sharp pain shot through his head.

Mikhail noticed Feilong's plight. "You should eat something so you can take the aspirin."

"It's disrespectful to start eating once someone else around the table hasn't gotten their food yet," Feilong answered, even though he really wanted to start because the headache was progressing and who knew how long the ramen would take. A minute seemed like an hour as far as he was concerned and he really wanted to take the pain killers right now.

Mikhail smiled coyly. "Don't worry about me, beautiful; your health is more important."

And after those words Feilong watched horrified as Mikhail took up the ceramic soup spoon, dip it in the broth and offered it to him like a mother feeding a child.

"Come on, drink," Mikhail coaxed.

Having decent table manners, which he knew Mikhail wouldn't understand fully since he wasn't Chinese, Feilong wanted to slap the blond's hand away but refrained, that would spill the broth and dirty the tablecloth and floor.

"Stop it."

"Come on, open up," Mikhail smiled and Feilong blushed, lowering his head and looking around to see if anybody was watching them.

"I said to stop, put the soup spoon down…"

"You're so beautiful when you're embarrassed." Mikhail was sure the adoration was evident in is eyes, how could it not be?

Now Feilong felt even more embarrassed at that. But the pain kept knocking in his head like a wood pecker and in a bid to just get this over with and finish, he slurped from the spoon quickly.

"Now there you go, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Mikhail grinned brightly.

Flustered, Feilong grabbed the empty spoon from Mikhail's hand and put it back beside the bowl with the egg noodles. "Why are you even here? Stop stalking me."

The waiter chose then to arrive with the ramen and Mikhail thanked him before focusing back on his date. Yes, _date,_ even if Feilong doesn't know it yet. He took up his chopstick, broke it apart and then took a bite of the saucy noodles.

"You know how much I want you, Feilong. I was so desperate I even went to Asami for help."

Mikhail grimaced and Feilong couldn't hold back a small laugh. "You went to Asami? Of all people you went to Asami for help?"

Mikhail couldn't help the blush that tinted his cheeks when Feilong laughed, it was such a beautiful sound and the man looking at him without a scowl or grimace on his petite face was mesmerizing.

"You're an idiot, you know that Mikhail?" Feilong snorted.

Something in Mikhail's stomach churned pleasantly when Feilong called him by his given name, he never had before and it felt so good hearing it falling from such sublime lips.

Ducking his head Mikhail muttered a low thank you.

Feilong made sure he swallowed before he began speaking again. "You don't thank someone for calling you an idiot, idiot."

Feilong laughed again and Mikhail just realized what Asami was talking about when he told him he was trying too hard, because now that he wasn't trying anything outlandish or outrageous he managed to get a smile, a few laughs and no whacks on the head...yet. As a matter of fact he hadn't even been shouted at, chased with pitch forks or promised burns from fire as hot as hell.

This was good, very good.

Mikhail watched as Feilong took a few bites of his rice before he took the aspirins in hand and downed it with the glass of water.

"Feeling better?"

"I will in a few minutes, I've got to give the pills time to work," Feilong answered.

Wow, this was so civil Mikhail refrained from slipping back into his old ways and doing something that would make Feilong mad at him, which would lead to the night ending prematurely, which he honestly didn't want. He watched the man as he continued eating, lowering his head in such a way that his long beautiful hair fell over his shoulders while his little mouth opened to reveal his very alluring tongue so he could put the rice in his mouth. He took few more bites of his ramen, admiring the striking man two years older than him.

After eating, Feilong relaxed in his seat with a sigh. The aspirins were slowly starting to work and he could feel some of the pressure ease up inside his head. He looked at Mikhail, who was staring at him with a sort of sparkle in his eyes and a pleasant smile to his lips. He could almost imagine all the perverted things going through that head right about now.

Curiosity got the better of him. "What are you thinking?"

"How wonderful it would be to have such an enthralling person such as you in my life," Mikhail answered earnestly.

SEE! Perverted and…"What?"

Mikhail sighed dramatically. "Sitting here with you and being able to interact on such a friendly level made me realize I was too overbearing, and I would stop, if even for the chance to just be able to sit with you like this without all the fuss and worry."

Feilong was taken aback by that, it was as if Mikhail grew up before his eyes. For once he didn't feel threatened by the man's presence and he realized if the blond wasn't being pushy it wasn't so bad.

"So you'll stop leaving love letters in my mail everyday?" Feilong asked carefully with a hint of skepticism in his voice. This side of Mikhail was a welcomed change, but he had his doubts as to whether the man would be able to permanently change his imperious ways.

"Well, I promise I can try," Mikhail answered humbly.

Feilong felt oddly soothed by those words, he liked men who recognized their faults and would try to correct them instead of pretending they were always right. And this way his could steer Mikhail away from him and possibly towards somebody else.

"If you're serious, I'll have dinner with you tomorrow night just to help groom you in the proper way to behave," Feilong muttered hesitantly, not believing he was really doing this.

"Really?" Mikhail asked a little too excitedly for Feilong's taste.

The blond's eyes sparkled with happiness, but it quickly went away when he realized Feilong was starting to frown, lasting he would want is for the man to change his mind. He cleared his throat audibly and said, "Fine, tomorrow night at say…8pm?"

"Fine."

"Say…your place?"

"Don't push your luck," Feilong answered sharply before leaving the table.

Mikhail watched the man walk away until his figure disappeared from the restaurant all together. He then rested both elbows on the table and cradled his head while overdosing on happy pills now that Feilong was slowly coming around.

He'd have to thank that bastard Asami, because if it wasn't for him he probably wouldn't have gotten so far tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Asami's… _wife?_

"I…I'm Takaba Akihito, the baby sitter."

Akihito's heart pounded rapidly as the woman ascended the stairs quickly, causing the blond to step back hesitantly while she approached. What if she knew what he did and wanted to kill him?

Bloody hell, Asami never told him he was married! That bastard!

"Aaaah, Takaba-san, you're so young. I'm Asami Rina, nice to meet you."

She smiled glowingly at him and Akihito resisted the urge to exhale audibly, the woman's attitude meant she was clueless to who he was and what he did.

"Nice to meet you," Akihito answered back, bowing his head while in a slight daze. He felt betrayed; he couldn't believe Asami would take him to bed knowing his wife was still around. And he was an idiot not to ask, even though he planned to when he was to wake up beside the man, but Asami was already gone. His fists balled at his side from his slowly mounting anger.

"So, where is my little pumpkin Toya?" the woman singsonged before walking into the baby room where Akihito left the little girl in her crib. He turned his attention to Asami's wife when she spoke and watched as the woman cooed at the baby before putting her bag down and pulling the toddler into her arms.

"How's my baby girl? Did you miss mommy?"

Akihito closed his eyes and turned his head away from the sight, as far as he was concerned right now he was the mistress on the side, a position Asami had pulled him into without him knowing.

"Oh, Takaba-san…!"

Surprised, Akihito walked over to the woman. "Yes?"

"I need a shower, so keep my little girl company until I get back, alright?" she instructed before handing him the baby.

Akihito nodded, it wasn't like he could object anyway even if he wanted to, right now he felt like an intruder in this woman's home.

"The summer sun is soooo hot I feel like I'm melting," she mumbled while grabbing her bag. "Did the heat bother you on your way here, Takaba-san?"

Akihito was taken aback by the question, how would he explain he slept here last night?

"Um…no." Technically it wasn't a lie.

"Good, because this level of heat can't ever be good," she laughed while fanning herself.

The woman walked away and Akihito felt like leaving, but it would look too suspicious and he didn't know if the woman intended to stay or not. He would confront Asami about this when he got back from work, that he was certain of.

"Dada?"

Toya's voice broke Akihito out of his thoughts and with a sigh, he grabbed a few toys before going down to the living room. He lay on his stomach on the floor while the baby crawled about and threw the toys around, having a grand time with just being able to move freely. He kept watching her and couldn't help realizing how much Toya's features were as similar to her mother's as much as her father's. She may have inherited her father's eyes, but the button nose, the roundness of her face and her smile was her mother's.

He vaguely wondered if the woman would put him out if she found out he slept with her husband. The prospect scared him even more than it did the last time something like this happened, because that time it wasn't true. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out, because when Asami gets home later it won't be pretty.

"Aah, Takaba-san, thank you for watching her while I had a bath," the woman said while coming down the stairs in casual wear and slippers, which indicated she had no intention of leaving any time soon.

"You're welcome," Akihito chuckled nervously. He sat up as the woman walked over and took up Toya again before sitting in the couch and fawning over her daughter. Since she seemed to be staying, he wondered if he could leave, because to be honest, he wouldn't mind avoiding the upcoming shit storm if he could.

"Asami-san…?"

The woman turned to regard him questioningly and he continued. "Do you intend to stay here all day? I'd like to leave if you don't mind."

Rina couldn't fathom for the life of her why the baby sitter seemed so nervous, or why he wanted to leave when her husband was paying him to stay here. It seemed a little suspicious.

"Why would you want to leave, Takaba-san? I'm sure Ryuichi-kun is paying you heavily to take care of our daughter and to be honest I can use the help. I worked until late last night and will need some rest, so I was hoping you would watch her in the meantime," the woman lamented.

Akihito sighed. "I can stay, Asami-san, sorry for suggesting otherwise."

The woman smiled. "Great! I'll be heading up to the bedroom in about an hour, then I'll leave my baby in your capable hands."

Akihito paled inwardly at that plan while forcing a smile of acknowledgment; he hadn't changed the sheets he and Asami slept in the night before and he was absolutely positive it wouldn't bode over well with the woman before him. He had an hour and he had to change the sheets within that time frame for sanity's sake.

She started pacing around the living room and he didn't want to risk heading towards the bedroom yet, because the last thing he wanted was for her to catch him in there, which would be out of line if he's _just_ the babysitter. Feeling a little melancholy as well as anger at his situation, for which he will surely chew Asami out for later, the blond sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.

"Are you alright, Takaba-san?"

The woman's concerned voice drifted to his ears and he looked at her to see her looking at him worriedly. He forced a smile.

"Sorry, I'm fine," he answered.

"Are you hungry? I haven't eaten since I left work and to be honest I'm starving. Maybe I can order something for us if you want?" she commented, smiling in a way that seemed like she considered him a friend. That would all change when she found out the truth though and to be honest he wasn't looking forward to it. But getting back to the subject at hand, he was in fact hungry and hadn't realized it until she asked. He remembered then the leftovers he had in the microwave and the fact that he'd forgotten it. He didn't want any food that would have to be reheated twice because of the bacterial growth that would cause.

But takeout?

"I um, I can cook…" he offered timidly. To be honest he preferred something healthy and fulfilling in the morning, not greasy junk food that would probably clog his arteries and hurt his stomach.

Or maybe give him diarrhea.

"That sounds wonderful!" Rina answered pleasantly.

"Mama!" Toya laughed at her mother's outburst and Akihito smiled sheepishly, they were a beautiful pair.

"How about warm soba noodles?" the blond asked, wanting to prepare something easy since they were too hungry to wait long.

"I like soba, how about I help you with it?" Rina smiled brightly while heading to the kitchen with Toya pulling at her hair.

Akihito followed behind and went to the fridge while Rina put Toya in her high chair before giving her a small bowl of biscuits to distract her. He took out the noodles, soya sauce, vegetables, sake and spices before laying them out on the counter.

Rina came over, took a look at all the ingredients then clasped her hands together. "Alright, so I'll boil the noodles and you make the soup, is that ok?"

Akihito nodded, this woman was really nice, why would Asami cheat on her? That only added to his ire towards the man. He watched as she grabbed the noodles, then a big pot and filled it with water from the tap. While she did that he put another pot on to boil before making the soup.

"Ne, Takaba-san…" Rina started while watching the noodles boil.

Akihito looked to the woman expectantly.

"…how old are you?"

The blond tensed; did she want to know how young the person was that her husband slept with? "18."

The woman laughed, "That's a good enough age to drink sake!"

Startled, he watched as she grabbed the sake bottle and put it to her head, chugging it in an undignified way. He couldn't stop his laugh.

"Here, drink some," the woman instructed with a wide smile on her lips.

The bottle was shoved into his hands and he looked at it questioningly.

"Aw, come on Takaba-san. You've been tense from the moment I got here and I don't know what the problem is but you really need to loosen up, and some good old sake will do the job," she giggled.

Akihito didn't want to disagree, but he wouldn't admit that she was right either. He hesitantly put the bottle to his lips and took a sip; it was a neutral combination between sweet and alcoholic, not bad at all.

The woman threw her hand precariously around his shoulders. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it? I'm sure you'll be mellowed out in no time."

"Maybe…" Akihito chuckled.

She then left and grabbed a cup before pouring more sake out and giving him. They drank a bit more, but he had way less than she did and he was really into how free spirited she was.

A few minutes later the food was ready and they shared two servings before heading out to the dining room. Akihito carried the food on a tray while Rina carried Toya, who was fixed into another high chair around the table. She spent all her time in combat with the biscuits, which seemed to be winning the raging war since it was all over face, hands and chest.

They sat down and started eating.

******AxA*****

"Wow, I'm really full," Rina sighed. She rubbed her tummy with one hand while exhaling audibly with a blissful look on her face.

Akihito had to agree, the soba was delicious. Now they were back in the living room on the couch just kicking back and giving the food time to digest.

"So, Takaba-san, I've only been gone for a week which means Ryuichi hired you then, how is working for him going so far, he isn't pushy, is he?"

Akihito would have laughed at the sour expression on the woman's face if it wasn't for the nature of the question.

"Pushy? No, he's never been pushy with me."

A bemused expression then came over Rina's features. "He's never been pushy with you, are you serious? You must be really special then!"

The woman laughed haughtily and Akihito tensed, he _thought_ he was special. But if Rina thought he was special to her husband then why was she laughing? He expected her to feel threatened with that realization.

"No, I'm not special at all."

Those words burnt Akihito's tongue and twisted his heart, saying it out loud only amplified the notion and he really felt like leaving now.

"Aw, don't say that Takaba-san, my husband is _not_ known to be subtle and all the baby-sitters before you left after a week, nobody could put up with his demanding and sometimes arrogant ways."

The prospect of Asami being anything but nice eluded Akihito, but his wife must know him best and he was in no mood to explain why he thought otherwise, so he laughed with her.

"I mean, there was this one girl and she accidentally made Toya's feeding too hot and by the time I found out my husband had already kicked her out," she lamented. She then looked at Akihito. "I'm not trying to scare you but he's very protective of his family.

"I know," Akihito chuckled. He hugged one of the cushions to his chest and squeezed it tight. Everything this woman was telling him about Asami was traits he'd never seen. Did that mean that Asami changed his personality just so he could get him into bed? That fucker.

Rina then yawned. "Sorry Takaba-san, but I'm ready for my nap now."

Akihito felt himself panicking. He totally forgot about his plans to change the sheets and now the woman was going up to the room. He shot to his feet as she made to walk away.

"Wait….!"

Rina turned and looked at the boy expectantly, waiting on him to elaborate.

"Well, what's the matter?" she asked after a moment of hesitation on his part.

"I…I um…" To be honest, Akihito could not think of a plausible reason to stop the woman from going up to _her_ bedroom. He bowed deeply. "Please have a pleasant sleep!"

"You're so cute, Takaba-san," the woman sighed dreamily before walking up the stairs and disappearing down the hall.

Akihito was freaking out! He pulled on his hair and bit his lower lip in anguish, what the hell was he going to do now?

Maybe he should high tail it out of here while he still could. But then he turned around to see little Toya's golden eyes staring at him questioningly and he remembered he had to watch the baby while her mother slept.

Shit, what the hell will he do now?

******MxF*****

Asami was about to push the door to Feilong's office open when he remembered he wasn't fond of surprises, so he knocked twice before entering.

Feilong had his head resting on his hands that were on the desk and he wondered if the man was alright.

"Don't tell me Arbatov fed you sleeping pills in the hope he could whisk you away to some tropical island where the two of you can drink pina colada while having hot passionate sex?"

Feilong raised his head and scowled at the smirk on Asami's face. "Don't let him hear you say that, he just might do it."

Asami chuckled at the man's response. He then took a seat in the small couch to the far right of Feilong's office and looked at him.

"I've been watching you all morning, and I must say something is definitely off about you, now what's the problem?"

Feilong sighed before standing and walking over to Asami's position, where he heavily plopped himself down beside him uncaringly.

"Now I know something's definitely wrong," Asami pointed out. Feilong was one of those very sophisticated men that you'd think couldn't do anything wrong in terms of decorum.

Feilong exhaled before answering. "I think I made the biggest mistake of my life…when…IagreedtoadatewithArbatov."

"Excuse me?" Asami asked bemused. "Did you just say you agreed to a date with Arbatov?"

Feilong turned his head the next way when Asami leaned forward so he could look at him more closely. He jumped and looked at the man when he put a hand on his forehead.

"Sorry, just had to find out if you were sick," Asami teased.

"I must be," was Feilong's forlorn reply.

"So, how did that guy convince you to go on a date with him?"

Feilong's shoulders slumped. "I don't know! He was just suddenly different; like a whole lot less annoying and I went and said _that_."

Asami wanted to chuckle but refrained from doing so while Feilong looked so miserable, now he knew who left that box of chocolates on his desk this morning; Arbatov took his advice.

The chocolate now sat in the garbage bin though, he didn't accept gift from strangers.

"Well, unless you want him to really kidnap you I'd say don't go back on your word."

"I thought you were supposed to be my friend, Asami," Feilong pouted cutely.

Asami smiled before resting as hand on Feilong's head gently. "I am your friend, I'm just telling you the best way to make sure Arbatov doesn't chain you up in some hidden dungeon he probably have in his basement."

Feilong shuddered at the thought. "Can't you tell me how to get out of my predicament?"

"Not when you put yourself in it," Asami answered smugly. He stood up to leave.

Feilong cursed under his breath as Asami walked away, obviously enjoying his plight.

"Have fun Feilong, I have a kitten to go home to."

And with that the man closed the door, leaving Feilong to wallow in his worry.

******AxA*****

Akihito looked at the clock for the umpteenth time this evening. It was now a quarter to six and with each passing moment he felt himself coming close to suffering an aneurysm.

Asami would be home any minute, his wife was still upstairs asleep, and he wanted to avoid any confrontation what so ever. One thing that surprised him though was that the woman never came back down to ask about the bed sheets. He kept biting his fingernails while waiting on her to confront him but nothing happened. It wasn't until an hour later when he decided she might not have seen it.

But did that mean she was sleeping in his and Asami's dried bodily fluids from the previous night? As bad as things were he hoped not, that was gross.

Toya had just nodded off into a light sleep and that's when he decided to put her in her crib. Walking up the stairs he deposited her in her room before leaving the door ajar in case she awoke and started crying. Running a hand through his hair he sighed before heading back down to the living room –to the sight of Asami just closing the front door behind him.

Something overtook him in that moment and before he knew it, he was in front Asami, wondering when he had slapped the man across the face so hard his head whipped to the side. Breathing hard, because the curses he'd recited all day seemed to be stuck in his throat, he decided then would be the best time to leave. The air felt so suffocating and thick because of his emotions he felt like he couldn't breathe.

To say Asami was stunned was an understatement. When he was expecting to be greeted by his kitten it wasn't with claws bared. Recovering from the shock just as quickly as it came he stared into the eyes of his lover, eyes that now sparkled with unshed tears. Akihito really looked distressed and that worried him. He grabbed the teen's arm when he tried to run away and pulled him close, enveloping him with his arms. He had to find out what the problem was.

"Akihito…?"

Akihito's body shook lightly with his pent up emotions, and all the curses he practiced earlier came out as a simple and broken, "How could you?"

Asami tried to appease the distraught teen while trying to figure out what he could have done wrong. Could he have hurt him last night without realizing it?

"How could I what?" the older man asked calmly while running a hand slowly through those blond tresses. Last thing he'd want is for Akihito to think he was becoming defensive, though he still couldn't figure out what the hell was going on.

"You used me…" the blond sobbed brokenly while burying his head in the man's chest for comfort. But then he remembered the woman upstairs and tried to pull away, but Asami held him tight and wouldn't let him go.

"I didn't use you, what would make you say that?" Asami asked while trying to hold on to the struggling teen.

Akihito looked up at the man with tears in his eyes. "You're married and you used me!"

Realization then dawned on Asami's face and if he was any less of a man, he would be hitting his head against a wall right about now. He was so hung up on getting Akihito for himself he overlooked that one miniscule detail that was causing such a big problem now.

"Akihito," the man sighed. "Calm down and let me explain."

"Explain what?" Akihito hissed. "I never want to see your two-timing face ever again!"

The teen tried to struggle out of his hold again and Asami had to hold on tight not to lose him.

"Ryuichi-kun, is that you?"

Both men froze when Rina's sleepy voice drifted to their ears from the top of the stairs, who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes while she stood there.

Akihito looked at the woman and cringed at what he knew would come next.

"Rina, why are you here so suddenly?" Asami bit out frostily.

"Well, nice to see you too, Ryuichi-kun," the woman huffed while coming down the stairs. She took a closer look at Takaba-san, who seemed to be shaking in her husband's arms while hiding his face in his chest. She became quiet concerned.

She walked up to them and rested a hand on the blond's shoulder, who she realized flinched at her touch. "Takaba-san, what's the matter?"

Asami's eyes narrowed. "You're the matter. Why didn't you call me to tell me you were coming by today?"

The woman put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. "Since when do I need to check in if I decide to come see my family?"

Asami's tension eased a bit at that. To be honest, Rina did nothing wrong and it was wrong of him to be placing any sort of blame on her, he should have talked to Akihito about this from the beginning. He turned his attention back to the teen.

"Akihito, I know I should have told you I was married and it honestly slipped me, please forgive me."

Realization then dawned on Rina and a wide grin came on the woman's face. "You two are in a relationship? So that explains all that's happened since I got here."

Akihito held on to Asami tighter after Rina spoke.

"Yes, we're in a relationship, now go powder your nose or something while I talk to him," Asami answered dismissively.

"That also explains the sheets and why I had to change them before sleeping. Don't worry Takaba-san, Ryuichi-kun is free to love whoever he wants, he's more like family to me than a husband."

Akihito hesitantly peeked at the woman when she said that. His voice came out a bit hoarse when he decided to speak his mind. "Really? But you're married to him?"

She waved away the notion. "It was a marriage of convenience and we did try to make it work in the beginning, hence Toya, but after a while we realized it was futile and decided to do our own thing. My lover is a wonderful man who lives in Kawasaki and I intend to leave later to go back to him, I just wanted to see my baby girl and see if Ryuichi was alright," she finished.

Akihito had a hard time digesting all that had happened, but he understood. He just wished Asami had told him before he almost troubled himself to death. He gazed at Rina's worried face and Asami's guilty one. He used the back of his hand to dry the last of his tears before chuckling. Asami hugged him apologetically then and he hugged the man back, happy that nothing was what it seemed.

"So cute! This reminds of that one yaoi manga I read last week, what was the name again…? The mangaka's Ayano Yamane…"

The woman put a finger to her lip in thought and Akihito laughed while Asami facepalmed.

"Will you leave us alone now please?" Asami then asked.

Rina nodded, turned around but stopped after taking the first two steps. She looked back at the two with her brown eyes sparkling. "He's a keeper Ryuichi, he can cook and he makes the most delicious soba I've ever eaten!"

The woman's enthusiastic thumbs up and wink of approval made Akihito blush like crazy and this time he felt like leaving, but only to get away from the woman's eccentric behavior that made him feel embarrassed.

When Rina disappeared up to the bedroom, the two took a seat on the couch and hugged closely, lamenting on what transpired throughout the day.

"I'm sorry," Asami apologized once again and Akihito shook his head in a negative gesture. "It's all over now, let's look to what's ahead and forget about the past."

Asami smiled before bringing the blond's head up so he could plant a gentle kiss on his soft lips.

"You are so right."

Akihito chuckled. For now, he was more optimistic about said future than he'd been in the past 24 hours and it both excited and unnerved him. What would a long term relationship with this man be like? He had every intention of finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one (2 the most) chapters are left and that will be focused mostly on the dynamic between MikxFei. I know they're not a popular couple, so just a heads up for those not into them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is solely MikxFei, enjoy :)

Mikhail smiled as the excitement washed over him from his date with the man of his dreams. He 'prettied up' in a lavish, tailor made dark blue three piece suit with a white scarf around his neck and shiny, black alligator shoes, even though he doubted anybody could ever look prettier than his Feilong even if he was in drab clothing.

The Rolls Royce he drove pulled up in the parking lot of the elegant and posh Heichirou Chinese restaurant in Tokyo. He had been allowed to choose the place and he made a reservation for a private room just for them for the evening. He figured somewhere nostalgic for the Chinese man would add to the mood, even if he wasn't a fan of Chinese food itself.

But the private setting was Feilong's idea, because he said he didn't want to be seen with him in case he did something stupid.

But the privacy suited Mikhail fine, because he knew it would be beneficial to himself if no-one was around to hear him serenading the beautiful Chinese man. He pulled up to the parking garage and found a spot before parking, then he got out and activated the alarm. He was a little surprised when he looked up to see Feilong, in designer glasses, leaning on his own vehicle three cars down. A wide smile broke out on his face.

They met each other half way and he ogled at how delectable Feilong looked in a close fitting dress pants and white dress shirt, which was low cut to reveal the unblemished skin of his chest. His hair was also loose around his shoulders and cascaded down to his lower back while it glistened brightly under the luminescent lights of the parking garage.

They reached each other and Feilong walked past him without sparing him a glance.

"Stop drooling or I go back home."

Mikhail wiped at his mouth furiously with one hand before walking side by side with Feilong, it was very hard to keep his head straight while they walked up to the restaurant's front door, he wouldn't mind watching the striking Feilong for hours.

"I can't help it, you look stunning."

It took al of Mikhail's will power not to elaborate how Feilong was more beautiful than a rose in bloom or how the light he exuded could rival the suns. Needless to say, Feilong did not seem affected by his small compliment.

They entered the restaurant's foyer, where they gave their name to the man at the front desk that greeted them with a bow. He searched the register before his eyes lit up in recognition and he rang a small bell.

An escort dressed in cream and red cheongsam to match the theme of the restaurant promptly came over to them.

"Please show these gentle to room five on the second floor," the man at the counter instructed.

The escort bowed before walking ahead. "Please follow me."

When they were seated around a medium, two people table covered with exceptionally white table cloth, decorated napkins, the basic utensils, a tiny bell and two glasses of water, the escort handed them a menu.

"I'll be outside when you're ready to order, please ring the bell and I'll return, Sirs."

Feilong bowed. "Thank you."

They both looked over the menu, which was decorated with golden ribbons at the top corners.

Mikhail put his menu down, took a sip of his water and decided to try for small talk.

"So, Feilong, how was your day?"

"Fine." Came the crisp response.

Mikhail waited patiently for Feilong to elaborate. Normally when you asked somebody about their day they tend to ask back, or at least try to continue the conversation in some way.

Remembering Feilong's previous ailment the day before, he decided to ask, "How do you feel, is your headache completely gone?"

Feilong looked from the menu to Mikhail with barely slitted eyes. "It's bad manners to interrupt me while I'm trying to concentrate on what I'll be getting, when I'm finish I'll award you my undivided attention."

Mikhail put a hand on the table, rested his chin in said hand and sighed dreamily. "God, you make me so horny when you're bossy."

The blond man had to grab Feilong's hand when he dropped the menu and stood to leave.

"I'm sorry, Feilong, really sorry, please sit?"

Feilong really felt like breaking a plate over the man's head, but those huge, pleading puppy eyes he was getting did something to him, something he wasn't sure about and it compelled him to sit, against his better judgment, even if he told himself it was just to teach the idiot proper table manners so he wouldn't embarrass himself in public.

Mikhail released a sigh when Feilong grudgingly retook his seat. "Thank you."

Then, Feilong just glanced at the menu before looking back at Mikhail. "Have you decided what you'd like to order?"

As if just realizing the menu was still there, Mikhail picked back up the piece of carbonated paper and skimmed the list with his eyes.

"Sweet and sour pork…no. General Tso Chicken…no. Dim sum dumplings..mmmm…no. Egg foo young…AH!..."

Feilong internally relaxed at Mikhail's outburst, which meant he was ready to choose, right?

"…nope."

"Will you shut the hell up and hurry and choose? We don't have the whole night here damnit," Feilong cursed, the irritation evident on his face.

Mikhail grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Peking Duck sounds good."

With a sigh, Feilong took up the little bell and rang it and the waiter appeared a moment later.

Mikhail told the youth his order and so did Feilong, who asked for the same thing.

"And I'd like a bottle of your finest brut sherry, please," Mikhail added.

The young man took the order with a bow and left.

Feilong took a sip of his own water and Mikhail had to try and not stare at him too intently. He couldn't say enough how mesmerizing the man before him was, and when those slim fingers put a lock of hair behind his enchanting and lickable ear he couldn't help wishing he could thread his own fingers through that soft silky head of hair. He couldn't help imagining that soft hair tickling his balls while Feilong sucked him off, it would be so naughty and sexy. He suddenly developed a hair fetish.

"Why do you have that look on your face?"

Mikhail's thoughts were broken by the skepticism of his date and he quickly straightened.

"Nothing," the blond answered quickly.

Feilong didn't believe Mikhail, but he decided to leave it alone, he probably wouldn't want to know anyways. And Mikhail decided to try at small talk again.

"Thank you, for accepting a date with me, my beau….Feilong."

Mikhail smiled genuinely and Feilong didn't feel _that_ much offended by it because for once it didn't look like one from a Cheshire cat.

"Mmm," Feilong acknowledged, he figured he must have been crazy to do this in the first place. He was really depending on Asami to tell him to not go, but the man just had to point out it was his fault for agreeing in the first place and leaving him with no option from the guilt. He was a man of principle and Asami used it against him, the bastard.

"Is your behind alright?" Feilong asked to break the awkward silence.

Mikhail raised an eyebrow at the question. "My behind?"

"Yes, where _Rose_ bit you when you tried to jump my fence," Feilong answered nonchalantly.

Mikhail blushed while grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, because I've been using a picture of you to train her and the next time you try that a bite in the ass would be the least of your problems, got it?"

Mikhail shivered from that tone and the steely look in those exquisite eyes, even though said shiver wasn't cause from fear, but a stirring below the waist such look incurred. He only nodded in agreement.

A satisfied smile fell on Feilong's lips and it was then the waiter chose to announce his arrival.

Their plates were placed before them, along with the bottle of wine and they bowed to each other before the waiter left.

The food looked delicious and Mikhail took his chopsticks out of the wrapper before breaking it apart. He watched as Feilong poured them both a glass of the sherry before replacing the bottle in the cooler.

They took up their chopsticks then and said the traditional 'itadakimasu' before staring to eat; Mikhail knew that much. He watched Feilong as he ate with the grace of a swan. Everything he did was precise and controlled and he felt that stirring below again, especially when that little pink tongue became visible from inside what he knew would be a tight, hot mouth.

Feilong looked at Mikhail to realize he was holding his chopsticks wrong. He swallowed before deciding to address the man.

"You're not holding your chopsticks properly."

Mikhail stopped and looked at Feilong in wonderment. "I am?"

To be honest Mikhail didn't see much difference between how he was holding it and how Feilong was.

"You hold chopsticks towards the end, not near or in the middle," Feilong supplied.

Mikhail looked to the item in his hand. To be honest, it felt most comfortable like this.

"Here…" Feilong held out one hand to him and he made to put the chopsticks in his date's palm, only to near orgasm when Feilong grabbed his hand and decided to fix the chopsticks between his fingers.

Feilong's touch provoked his libido dangerously and he felt his control slipping. Every touch felt like a seductive caress and he bit his bottom lip to keep himself in check. It was really hard not to jump Feilong right now…very, _very_ hard.

"There, that's how you do it."

Feilong pulled back and resumed eating and Mikhail found it so hard to not act out on his feelings. Luckily, he made it through the rest of the dinner without too much incident and they got ready to leave.

Feilong stood, preparing to go through the door when he realized Mikhail was still sitting.

"What's the matter, aren't you leaving?" Feilong asked in a puzzled voice.

Mikhail nodded, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you hoping I'll leave so you can pass gas?" Feilong then inquired, one elegant eyebrow raised in question while the underlying mirth was evident in his brown eyes.

Mikhail chuckled, "Yes, that's it."

"Alright, I'll be leaving then."

Mikhail nodded. Truth be told, there was no gas to pass, just a huge tent in his pants and it was way too obvious for him to show himself in public, or to Feilong if he didn't want his wrath. He wanted to wait a little until it wasn't obvious.

Exactly five minutes later he exited the restaurant after paying the bill. He walked towards his car, but was surprised when he could see Feilong's head above the row of cars, who was looking at his own vehicle with a frown on his face. He walked over.

The car's left back tire was flat.

"Where's your spare?" the blond man asked.

Feilong ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "In the garage where I left it."

"Want a ride home?"

Mikhail didn't want to become too hopeful, but he was ecstatic when after a long moment thinking it over Feilong agreed.

Feilong could have taken the bus, but he remembered always coming across some type of pervert on the public transport that pestered him to no end and he couldn't bother with that, so he traded an unknown pervert with a known pervert.

"Alright, let's go."

Giddy with excitement but hiding it behind a small smile, Mikhail quickly jumped into the driver's side of his car while Feilong sat beside him, pulling his hair over his shoulder so he doesn't lean back on it. He started the engine and pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot, intent on savoring the chance of having Feilong this close.

The ride was quite and Mikhail observed how Feilong kept staring out the window the whole time and he really wanted the man to focus on him, if even a little bit. He decided once again to be honest with his feelings and tell Feilong how he really felt. Hopefully, the Chinese man wouldn't be mad enough to cause him to crash into a pole or another car.

"Feilong…?"

Feilong looked to Mikhail expectantly. "Yes…?"

Mikhail gripped the steering wheel a little harder before answering. "I…I'm _really_ in love with you…"

"Che," Feilong scoffed. "If this is one of your pranks…"

"No, no!" Mikhail shouted, cutting Feilong's remark off. "You think I'm joking just because I like to prank people but I've never been more serious about anything in my life. When I laid eyes on you for the first time two months ago I was so enthralled by your beauty I became weak in the knees."

"And I thought you couldn't use your legs and was in need of a wheel chair that day," Feilong chuckled, remembering the few people, including Asami, who had to help stand upright the weak looking man that morning.

Mikhail laughed. "Yeah, it was because I was so wrapped up in your elegance I couldn't help but go weak in the knees."

Feilong laughed. "That's so corny…"

"Corny, but true." Mikhail shrugged. He couldn't help taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Feilong's laughing face; the way those arduous lips parted to reveal perfectly white teeth and the way his petite face and crystalline eyes would light up brighter than the sun made him yearn for the man. He wanted so badly to just run one hand through those long silky looking tresses, but he would be patient and bode his time. What he realized was that Feilong liked patience and simplicity, so he would become patient and simple if that would garner the man's attention.

"Don't take this as any sort of invitation, but when you aren't being overbearing you're actually funny, Mikhail," Feilong chuckled with a small shake of his head.

And there it was again, Feilong saying his given name sent a warmth through him, a feeling of ecstasy and what wouldn't he give to hear it often?

"Thanks."

Feilong couldn't understand why this more simpler side of the Russian Doctor wasn't only more tolerable, but a little appealing as well. Arbatov was the first of his kind he'd ever come across, and maybe that was where the slight intrigue came from. He soon realized they were about five minutes away from his home, so they would be parting ways soon.

Mikhail took Feilong's none existent appall and outburst as meaning he's making headway in gaining more tolerance from the man, and he was sure tolerance would lead to trust and trust would lead to sex...lots of hot ass fucking, dick sucking and maybe cum swapping. Man, if only the sex came first in the equation then he'd die an even happier man, he mused.

"You look kind of creepy."

It was Feilong's voice and Mikhail had to drop the devilish look from his face and the perverted glint from his eyes.

Feilong only sighed in exasperation.

Mikhail pulled up to the man's front gate a moment later and Feilong made to pull the seat belt away from his body. He held his head down, looking at the contraption while muttering a 'thanks for the lift'.

Mikhail felt a little panicked when he realized this was it, Feilong would be gone in a moment and how he treated him afterwards depended solely on the man's impression of him tonight. He grabbed Feilong's hand when he made to open the door, startling the Chinese man to turn and look at him and when Feilong did, he surprised even himself by leaning in for a chaste good bye kiss.

Feilong was too startled by Arbatov's move to do anything at first, and he stared bewildered at Mikhail as he almost immediately pulled back and looked straight ahead with doubt in his eyes, as if he was afraid of what his reaction would be.

It was unexpected, but it honestly wasn't half as bad as Feilong would have thought it would be had he had to think about it first. Maybe it was a good thing Arbatov decided to steal a kiss instead of ask for one, because if he asked he wouldn't have gotten it.

There was a blush working up Mikhail's cheek the longer he stared at him and he chuckled before smiling softly.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Mikhail turned his head and looked at those almond shaped eyes watching him from under long, thick lashes with a hint of amusement, did that mean he wasn't about to be chastised? Then Feilong turned and exited his car, closing the door softly behind him. Breathing a sigh of relief he watched the man until he disappeared behind his gate, happy at how the night turned out. That kiss, as small as it was made him feel like his head would explode! It was beyond amazing and he couldn't wait for more; he was salivating at how soft and sweet those pink lips were. He was over dosing on happy pills _again_.

He was about to drive off when Feilong disappeared, until he spotted Rose staring at him with teeth bared and a look he deciphered as 'I don't like you, touch my master and I'll bite your lower head (dick) off'.

Looking more closely he realized she was a Doberman with brown patches all through her black fur. He suddenly felt the childish urge to pay her back in kind for the bite in the ass, but decided to leave it alone. The best revenge would be her having to kiss his ass every time he came over as Feilong's lover.

She barked.

A dog was a man best friend, and it seemed Rose wanted to become an obstacle in his goals to get the beautiful dragon, but Mikhail would strive to become more to Feilong and when he would finally be allowed in the man's bed, Rose would have to deal.

She growled low in her throat before barking as if she knew what he was thinking and he drove off with a smile on his lips; he was really looking forward to tomorrow and the days ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Later the next day, after seeing his fifth patient, Feilong made his way to Asami's office. He felt confused, because the day before with Mikhail was nothing like he expected, which shouldn't have been the case. Mikhail should have been his same asshole-ish self so he could kick his ass, but he wasn't and now he wanted to confide in somebody about it and Asami is the only one he felt he could trust.

Asami's office door was slightly ajar, and he was happy for that because he had two cups of coffee in his hands, and it indicated his office was empty of patients or other people.

"Asami-sensei?" Feilong queried softly while standing by the door.

Asami's low voice indicated for him to enter and he pushed the door and walked inside. Asami was looking over some papers and he stood beside the man so he could put the coffee on the desk. He got a glimpse of the papers Asami was reading and realized they said divorce papers.

"Who's getting a divorce?" Feilong queried.

"Me," Asami answered.

Feilong was a little surprised by that, but not much, it's not like he wasn't expecting it. He even suggested it a few times.

"So what made you finally give in?" he asked after taking a seat across from Asami.

Asami shrugged. "She's willing to face her family and stop hiding her rightful relationship. She wants to marry the man she loves like a husband and be happier with him."

"Bullshit," Feilong answered. He looked at Asami knowingly when the man turned steely golden eyes on him.

"Excuse me…?"

Feilong put his coffee cup on the man's desk, intertwined his finger in his lap after crossing his legs and smirked at Asami. "You refused to divorce her before because you said it would cause too much problems, like being disowned by her family and for your daughter's sake, you wanted her to grow into an ideal family life. Back then you were solely looking out for her well being, now it's like something happened and you suddenly want to change your mind. Did you find somebody you want to be with too?"

Asami leaned back in his chair and sighed. "This is why I don't like to tell people anything about me."

Feilong smiled. "Well, I'm not just anybody, am I?"

"Hn," Asami acknowledged before taking a sip of his coffee. He then focused all attention on the man before him. "But you're right, I now have somebody and I want to belong to him wholeheartedly."

Feilong smiled. "I thought so, being spontaneous is not your thing."

"By the way, why did you come to my office this time of the evening? Hiding from Arbatov again?" Asami mused.

Feilong shifted in his seat at the question. "No."

Asami raised one eyebrow in question. "He never tried to grope you while you walked the hallways?"

"Not once since morning," Feilong admitted sheepishly. He started twirling a lock of hair between his fingers that fell over his shoulder from his ponytail, a sign that he was nervous.

Asami became contemplative. "So I take it you two are at least on speaking terms?"

"No…! Yes…! Maybe…?" Feilong sighed.

"What happened yesterday?" Asami asked.

"Nothing," Feilong answered. He collapsed back in the chair while Asami watched him with a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"Believe me, nothing much happened and it surprised me too," Feilong chuckled.

"So, do you think you'll go out with him again?" Asami asked.

"I don't know, it's not like I suddenly like him or anything," Feilong answered.

 _Right…the blush on your face says otherwise._

"I don't!" Feilong blurted at the 'I know you're lying' look Asami gave him. "I mean, I like a man that's headstrong and know what he wants and isn't afraid to take it."

Asami leaned back in his chair and smirked. "You just described Arbatov."

Feilong's eyes widened. "No I didn't. Arbatov is annoying and…"

"Persistent…" Asami butted in, cutting Feilong's rambling off. "He's headstrong and knows what he wants, _you_ , and he isn't afraid to let you know. Isn't that all the traits you just said you like in a man?"

Feilong's eyes narrowed. "You're not working with me here, Asami."

Asami waved his right hand dismissively and leaned back in his chair. "Stop trying to deny you have some sort of attraction to the man. I know you, and if you really hated that guy he couldn't even look at you if you didn't want him to, you'd claw his eyes out and feed them to Rose as an afternoon snack."

Feilong pouted and looked away from Asami. Him liking Arbatov in any way? Preposterous!

"Stop talking nonsense, Asami. I'm leaving."

Feilong stuck his nose up in the air like a petulant child, stood and walked away. Asami chuckled, he didn't know who Feilong thought he was fooling.

Feilong stepped out of Asami's office and walked back to his own. What the man said keep replaying in his head. Even though he hadn't strangled Arbatov yet (and he was very close to), doesn't mean it's because he liked the man. Come to think of it he hadn't seen him from morning. Was he performing surgery, was he home sick? He needed to know where he was so he could avoid him.

There were no more patients for the day and after walking into his office, Feilong finished up on some paper work he had to do. He sat at his desk for about ten minutes writing when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and one of the interns from the foyer downstairs poked her head in before stepping inside. She bowed.

"Feilong-sensei…?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

The girl looked extremely nervous with her shoulder length brunette hair shielding parts of her face while she held her head down and he wondered what could cause such a reaction in her.

She bit her cherry red bottom lip before standing straight and looking him in the eyes. "You're the only one Arbatov-sama talks about and I know he likes you, _a lot_ , but you don't like him and we feel so sad about it…"

"We?" Feilong interrupted and the girl pointed behind her, where a blond and a curly haired brunette poked their heads in with a shy smile before disappearing again, no doubt listening behind the partially opened door. Confused, he indicated for the girl to continue and she did.

"Um… we think it would be so hot if you two would hook up and become a couple."

She clasped her hands and smiled sheepishly and Feilong raised an eyebrow in question. What the hell?

"You're two really handsome men, plus he's in love with you…just today we saw him with a flower in his hands while he practiced his love confession for you on that stray cat from outside and we felt so bad for him."

Feilong pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was only his upbringing that was preventing him from telling the girl to get out of his office. What she was saying was harmful to his health, because he felt an oncoming headache.

"Plus, he's turned down advances from lots of men and women, saying his heart only belongs to the most gorgeous man he's ever laid eyes on and no-one could compare, in this lifetime or the next…" the girl rambled on poetically, getting lost in what she deemed the perfect romance by the look on her face.

Feilong had to breathe deeply to keep himself in check.

"…and you just don't know how lucky you are, Sensei, to have such a gorgeous man pining over you day and night and…"

"Yes, yes, I get the message," Feilong interrupted after standing abruptly and walking towards the girl. He was in the process of ushering her out the door when she continued rambling endlessly.

"…and thank heavens you're not a Chinese triad leader with a brooding underling and a Russian mobster pining after you…"

Feilong stopped in his tracks at that, what was she on about? "Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry…" the girl grinned sheepishly while a bright blush tainted her cheeks, "It's this yaoi manga I'm currently reading involving hot a photographer, a sexy yakuza boss and a drop dead gorgeous Chinese triad leader."

"Alright, that's it, I need to get rid of my headache so if you'll kindly excuse me…" Feilong muttered while trying to close the door, but the girl and her friends were pushing against it hard and he wondered how the hell they were so strong.

"Remember Sensei, Arbatov-sama wants you badly and you'll break our poor hearts if you don't accept him!"

"Stupid fangirls…" Feilong sighed frustrated after closing the door and leaning against it for support. What the hell had he gotten himself into with the Russian man and the rest of the apparent female hospital staff? The girls' distant giggling could be heard as they walked away and he went back to his chair and sat down before dialing the front desk on his office phone. He needed to talk to Arbatov immediately, this thing needed to be sorted out ASAP, because if Arbatov doesn't stop putting ideas in peoples head he'll put a foot in his.

*******MxF******

Mikhail high fived the girl when she met him in one of the deserted hallways on the floor where his office was located, which was above Feilong's. She had a devilish grin on her face and it caused his own wide smile to form, things had gone like he'd planned apparently.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

"He was so flustered you wouldn't believe!" the girl turned to her friends and they all sighed dreamily before she looked back at him.

That's exactly what the blond man wanted to hear.

"So how much do I owe you?" Mikhail asked after pulling out his wallet.

"Three thousand yen to expand my yaoi manga collection," the girl answered and her friends giggled behind her.

Mikhail took out the notes with a smile and handed them to the girl. "Thank you for your help, Miko-san."

She accepted with a dreamy sigh. "It was no problem helping the yaoi cause, we're rooting for you to get your man, Arbatov-sama!"

The girls walked away with enthusiastic chatting and squealing and Mikhail smiled brightly, he really liked those chicks. Now, all he had to do was wait on that inevitable call; his pager beeped suddenly.

He couldn't hold back the huge grin that spread across his face when he checked the device, it was time to go see the man of his dreams. He wanted Feilong to invite him to his office himself, and hopefully with the heartfelt pleading of others Feilong would be more willing to accept him. He doubted his strategy would do much other than getting the man pissed off at him but nothing tried nothing done, right? And if he followed his instincts then Feilong liked him, if even a little bit so he doubted his efforts would all be in vain.

He walked down to Feilong's office and when he stood outside, he wiped the knowing look off his face before rapping on the door once. He entered when Feilong told him he could. Walking in, he almost had a heart attack at the sight of Feilong sitting on his desk with his hair loose and fanned out around his shoulders, framing his petite, boyish face. Those smoldering dark eyes looked up to regard him and he had to bite back the urge to jump the man.

Feilong glared, then stalked over to Mikhail, pinning his body against the wall with his own. He could feel the man's hard on.

The close encounter was doing _absolutely_ _nothing_ to relieve Mikhail's sexual urges and he had to stifle a groan that wanted to leave his lips. Well, he tried.

Feilong's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you want me _that_ bad, Arbatov?"

He pressed himself harder into Mikhail's body, feeling the hard muscles separated by their clothes.

Mikhail groaned a yes of approval at the question; it was hard to breathe with Feilong so close, his breath ghosting over his lips and his smell attacking his senses.

Feilong had both hands planted on the wall by Mikhail's head, even though the blond was slightly taller than him, and he darted his tongue out to lick at that plump lower lip seductively.

Mikhail's felt weak in the knees.

"Tell you what, I'll give you one chance to prove just how much you want me, and if you don't satisfy me you'll have hell to pay for wasting my time, got that Arbatov?" Feilong chided in a low, seductive voice.

Mikhail wanted to come right then. He nodded.

Feilong knew the effect he was having on the other man, and to be honest he couldn't say he hated reducing him to such a mess with his comely attitude. He was really sick of Mikhail's persistence, so he decided he would see what the man was about, if he would be able to deal because if he couldn't, after all he's done, then he wouldn't like the end result, and he was dead serious about that.

The Russian's face suddenly went from comely to hard and Feilong couldn't hold back the gasp of surprise when Mikhail spun them around so he was up against the wall. The man quickly grabbed his legs so they were wrapped around his waist and he had to hold Mikhail's neck with both hands for support. Arbatov's eyes were now school into a look of hard determination while his jaws tightened and his forehead creased slightly in concentration.

Mikhail brought a hand up and grabbed a lock of Feilong's hair before pulling on it and running his finger through the tresses, allowing his fingers to wander over that smooth cheek on the way to the ends of such luscious hair.

"One chance, that's all I've wanted…"

And then their lips met in a heated clash of wills and muscles. They tasted one another while their tongues battled for dominance of each other and after a breathless moment, they both parted with a look that told each other exactly what they were both thinking: bring it on.

Mikhail was definitely up for the challenge, in more ways than one if his hard on was anything to go by and he pressed himself against Feilong, because he wanted him to feel how hard he was for him.

"My place, 8 O' clock tonight…" Feilong instructed and despite everything, he was enjoying the poke of Mikhail's sex; admittedly it turned him on. He vaguely wondered if this would be how serious Mikhail would be in bed, taking control and doing things his way; he was curious to find out. A chaste kiss was placed on his lips before Mikhail lowered him then walked away.

He realized his heart had been beating rapidly the entire time.

Damn Asami and his stupid insight, he might like Arbatov after all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sex in this chapter.**

Mikhail could not hide how excited and simultaneously nervous he was. He looked at his pristine image in his full length mirror once more and gauged his appearance. He looked good, if he was being honest with himself. He wasn't overly dressed, just a nice, white dress shirt and striped gray pants with comfortable black evening shoes. He smelled his armpits, making sure his cologne nor roll on were too strong because the last thing he wanted was for the night to end prematurely due to Feilong having sinus attacks, allergies or any other hindrance of the sort that would ruin the night.

Work had ended at five, and now at 7:30pm he had shaved, underarm hairs as well as facial so he could be all smooth for his Feilong. He didn't know if the beautiful dragon like stubbles or five o'clock shadows but he had none, and he didn't want to find out.

"Alright you sexy, handsome, devil….go get your man," Mikhail teased his image. He winked at himself with much confidence before heading out to his car and driving away.

******MikxFei******

The drive lasted about fifteen minutes, and when Mikhail pulled up to Feilong's gateway, it was with a swagger that screamed 'Jackpot!'. He was calm and collected when he stepped out of his car and activated the alarm, but inside he was a whirlwind of excitement, anticipation and enthusiasm. He walked up to the gates, opened it then stepped inside.

There was lush green grass and hibiscus covering both sides of the front yard and a few trees scattered around the edge of the property. He was so busy taking in his surroundings he didn't realize Feilong was standing on the front porch, in a robe…with one very sexy leg exposed while propped up on the low stone banister that outlined the porch.

His heart wanted to beat out of his chest while he felt the drool slip past his lips. Feilong was such a damn tease.

"You want me? Come and get me…" Feilong whispered softly before turning around and sauntering back into his house. He left the door wide open in invitation and Mikhail could just die right there. He took the first step, intent on getting inside the house and ultimately inside his beautiful dragon when a growl reached his ears, breaking him out of his trance.

"What the hell…Rose!"

The Doberman sat on its hind legs at the foot of the steps leading up to the porch with her teeth bared in a snarl and her eyes portraying murderous intent.

Mikhail swallowed thickly.

Rose growled, barked, took one step forward and then pounced.

******MikxFei******

Feilong grinned at the distance growl and barking he heard from his most faithful companion. If Mikhail wanted his ass he would have to go through Rose, because if she didn't give him the ok, then he couldn't past the yard, now could he? And he felt most comfortable doing the deed in his own house, on his own terms, so Mikhail would have to make sure he's accepted by _all_ occupants.

Besides, he was really expecting Mikhail to run away with his own tail between his legs. This was to be the last test to see if the man is worthy of his time. He grinned before sitting around his dresser and taking up his hair brush so he could brush his hair before going to bed, no use worrying about Mikhail when he was probably halfway to China by now.

He had to admit the man made him hot though. Lately, he's been imagining what it would be like if he gave Mikhail the benefit of the doubt and take him up on his word. What would the sex be like? Would Mikhail live up to his expectations?

But now, he was sure Rose was busy biting the other man in the ass again…

"That wasn't very nice of you, you know…"

Feilong started at that confident voice and looked in the mirror to meet Mikhail's own blue depths staring at him in slight amusement. He frowned.

"What the hell happened out there? If you've hurt my dog in any way…"

Mikhail chuckled before walking over to Feilong.

Feilong watched as Mikhail reached in his pocket for something, and he turned him around before handing it to him. He read the piece of colored plastic, it said dog biscuit.

"I know how you think, so I came prepared," Mikhail chuckled.

Feilong scoffed, "How considerate of you."

Mikhail wanted to be subtle, but he couldn't when he saw the robe had shifted to expose Feilong's sexy legs he ran one hand slowly up the smooth skin, savoring the feel and drinking in the sight of such a stimulating body. He kissed the man, hard and deep, and was pleasantly surprised when he wasn't met with any form of resistance. As a matter of fact Feilong wrapped both hands around his neck and deepened said kiss while he held him tightly around the waist. He then kissed along that smooth jaw down to the pale, creamy neck where he bit down hard, loving the soft gasp that left Feilong's lips as he tilted his head slightly to give him better leverage.

Mikhail's fingers curled tightly around that slim waist, pulling Feilong against him so he could feel how hard he was for him. He pulled the robe off before throwing it on the floor and taking a step back to admire the sexiest body he'd ever laid eyes on.

Feilong blushed. "What the hell are you staring at like that, pervert?"

He felt a little self conscious, but the tent in Mikhail's pants seemed painful and he decided he would be a tease…a very naughty tease.

"Come here…"

Mikhail almost come in his pants at the come hither look Feilong gave him and like a mindless minion he took slow painful steps towards the object of his desires.

Feilong grabbed the man by the hem of his shirt and pulled him towards himself when he was within arms reach. He looked up at Mikhail with lustrous eyes before using a hand to palm the stiff erection in his face.

"Why don't I…free this for you?"

Mikhail could feel every jolt and jump of his aching cock as Feilong pulled down his zipper with his teeth. That mane of hair fanned out around the man's upper body and he ran a hand through it in awe and veneration.

Feilong freed Mikhail's erection and smiled at the length and girth; just the right amount for his tastes.

"S…suck it…" Mikhail begged in a voice broken with want, lust and need. Those dark eyes looked up at him with a ferocity rivaling a real dragon and when those smaller lips locked around the base, he had to will himself to stay on his feet.

He was delirious in his ecstasy and was about to die a very happy man.

"Fuck…!" Mikhail shouted as he panted, Feilong's mouth was resilient and the man kept sucking him off like he didn't need to breathe, as if in the grander scheme of things all Feilong wanted was for him to come.

"Stop…" Mikhail moaned. If Feilong didn't ease up he would be drinking his seed, so he placed both hands gently on the side of the other man's head and pulled his mouth off his dick. That pretty little pink tongue darted out to lick the precome from the head and it was more than Mikhail could handle; Feilong was more beautiful than any woman or man he'd ever laid eyes on.

Feilong didn't complain when Mikhail grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him up before shoving him on his bed. He acted shy and innocent before widening his legs to expose his own rock hard cock to the other man's view.

Feilong raised one eyebrow teasingly at the drooling man. "I think you should return the favor?"

"You sexy little nymph…" Mikhail growled before he hurried out of his clothes, then he nestled his face between the man's legs and sniffed… _yes, he sniffed Feilong's crotch and it smelled better than the finest spices._

Feilong threw his head back and moaned when Mikhail swallowed him whole. The man was being rough about it, sucking him hard and fast and damn if he didn't enjoy it. He bent one knee and put the foot on Mikhail's shoulder before thrusting into the man's face in ecstasy while those strong hands grabbed his hips.

"Sh…shit…Mikhail…" Feilong moaned and Mikhail sucked with renewed vigor, Feilong just didn't know what it did to him to have his name spoken with such sexy reverence the God's must be jealous. "Ah!"

Feilong tossed in his unbidden lust and Mikhail reached up to pinch one of those rosy nipples on the other man's chest, which caused him to buck harder. His other hand's index finger was shallowly poking at Feilong twitching hole, playing with it until he slowly eased his finger inside. The one finger thrusted in and out of Feilong's body while his mouth did it's best to bring the man utmost pleasure. After a few minutes he allowed the hardened flesh to slip out of his mouth before he climbed up and kissed Feilong full on the lips, he didn't want him to come yet just from a blow job.

"I want to fuck you _so_ hard…Feilong," Mikhail grunted after the kiss while trailing his tongue down the man's neck.

Feilong couldn't hold back his excitement; Mikhail just might be the best lay he'd had in a long ass while. He'd bend over others and had allowed a few others to bend over him, but most left him feeling unsatisfied or displeased in some way; something always missing. He had his standards and was a very hard man to please.

Mikhail's warm breath and hot tongue left frantic kisses, licks and bites all over his heated body. He ran a hand through that soft golden hair as Mikhail placed a kiss at the tip of his cockhead. The man then flipped him over and made him get on all fours in the doggy position, but instead of climbing him Mikhail got lower and he almost collapsed when Mikhail widened his ass cheeks and used his tongue.

It was the best feeling ever.

He moaned; God he moaned like a bitch and he wondered if it was just Mikhail, because this wasn't anything new and he'd never felt anything good about the act before; wet, sloppy tongues from men that was all talk and no action left a bad taste in his mouth…he vaguely wondered how he tasted in Mikhail's mouth.

Judging by the man's enthusiasm he was sure he tasted good, maybe like delicious pot stickers or meat buns.

Mikhail tended to spend lots of time on things Feilong seemed to like done to him, like licking whipped cream from both nipples, his cockhead…his ass. Feilong provided the ingredients and he greedily ate up his Fei-buffet. Now he was pouring melted chocolate into the man's navel and licking it clean; he'd found himself using his tongue a lot this evening, not that he minded.

"You're kinky, you know that?" Mikhail whispered sinfully into Feilong's ear while he knelt over him, kissing said ear. The lobe had splotches of chocolate and melted whipped cream on it, just like the rest of Feilong's body.

"You're going to wash my hair later," Feilong answered in a lustful voice.

Mikhail smiled before running his fingers through such amazing hair one more time, ignoring the few knots caused by the sweet, sticky concoctions they've been playing around with recently.

Their cocks strained against each other, they were too hard for their liking but they controlled it, because the foreplay made the main course all the much sweeter and they enjoyed exploring each other's body.

Feilong's dark, sensuous eyes met Mikhail's blue mesmeric ones and it was as if they silently agreed it was time.

Mikhail shifted from his near straddling position, nudging Feilong's legs apart in the process and the man complied. Feilong wasn't eager per se, but the look in his eyes told him this was his chance to prove himself, to be worthy of the reputation in bed like a knight at the round table and if he blew it he was screwed.

The blond pushed both Feilong's slim legs so his knees were almost touching his chest and he didn't break eye contact with the man, even when he was lining himself up with his entrance.

Feilong waited with bated breath. For all his eagerness Mikhail was very gentle, like a lover would be.

"I love you."

Feilong's ass burned with the slowly widening intrusion. "What?"

Mikhail reiterated with much conviction. "I said I love you."

A few more inches up his backside and Feilong asked slowly, "Why?"

Mikhail's eyes softened. "Because you're everything I want in a man and more."

Feilong's eyes widened before he turned his head to the side, grabbed the sheets with both hands and gasped; his prostate was hit.

 _I don't know what I think right now, but I don't hate you, that's for sure._

"Practice what you preach," Feilong breathed.

"Gladly," Mikhail smiled before pulling the man up so he was sitting on his legs with himself still buried inside.

They kissed and Feilong moved and Mikhail just gave himself, heart and soul over to the man before him. Right now he felt like everything was right with the world and he could die a happy man.

An hour later they both came, and as Mikhail laid in the sweat and come of their union he propped himself up on one hand and just watched the serene face of a sleeping Feilong. He used a hand to brush a lock of tresses that fell across the man's face away before planting a sweet good night kiss on his exposed jaw. He found it beautiful how wishes sometimes came true, and as he pulled the blanket up over them both, wrapped an arm around Feilong's waist and drift off to sleep with his nose buried in the man's hair, he wondered how long wishes last; hopefully forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Feilong groaned when he turned over on to his back. He'd just finished having sex with Mikhail a few minutes ago and he had to admit to himself that it wasn't too bad at all. He looked to the side and was met with mirthful blue depths watching him intently.

"What is it?" Feilong asked, frowning at the Cheshire like grin on Mikhail's lips.

"On a scale of one to ten…" Mikhail started, but was promptly cut off when Feilong scowled before throwing a pillow in his face. He caught it and laughed.

Feilong rolled his eyes before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. He was still sticky and sweaty from their earlier activities and wanted to get clean. "I'm going to have a bath…"

"Oooh, I'll join you," Mikhail cooed before getting out of the bed and walking behind Feilong, watching the man's firm naked ass hungrily.

Feilong only 'hn' in response. When he reached inside the tiled bathroom he switched on the lights, bathing the room in a bright glow before walking over to the ceramic tub and turning on the water so it could get warm.

Mikhail hummed approvingly at how quaint Feilong's bathroom was. It was immaculate and had a nice floral smell to it. The tiles that covered the floor ran up the walls and they were white with a single rose pattern in the middle of each. There was a wide mirror above the ceramic face basin which was lined with bottles of bath and facial products and a comb and brush. The shower stall was just a corner of the bathroom partitioned off by a glass screen and was big enough to house them both and still leave a lot of room. He walked over to Feilong and ran a hand through the man's sticky hair.

"Ow, why did you do that?" Feilong asked after turning around to level Mikhail with a glare.

"Your hair, it needs to be washed…" Mikhail answered while grabbing the bottle of shampoo and conditioner. He highly anticipated lathering every inch of that supple body, feeling himself twitch at the imagery.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Feilong mocked before stepping into the shower.

Mikhail was happy Feilong had turned his back to him so he couldn't see him getting hard again. He took a moment to admire how the water ran enticingly over such unblemished, porcelain skin. When his eyes drank in the small of such a curvaceous back he couldn't hold back his smirk at the forming purple and blue finger bruises there, which prompted earlier imagery of him holding that waist tight while Feilong rode him, or of him pounding into that tight ass doggy style. Yummy.

Feilong had his hands running through his hair while the water beat down on his head, and he flipped the cap of the shampoo bottle and poured a generous amount in his hand. It was a moisture rich shampoo with matching conditioner and when Feilong pulled his head back he ran his hand through his hair.

Feilong allowed Mikhail to do his thing, and he had to admit it felt good the way Mikhail would massage his scalp in the process. It sent a warm feeling through his entire body and caused him to moan at the feel. He was well aware Mikhail was hard again, felt it pressing into his back a few times and to be honest he didn't mind. Maybe playing with his hair and placating him was a part of Mikhail's plans all along.

There was a steady increase in the beating of Feilong's heart when after conditioning, Mikhail started combing through his strands. By this time he was trying to hold back while the sound of Mikhail panting behind him got to him. The man's warm breath tickled his ear and neck whenever the blond's face was close and he ran a hand down the smoothness of Mikhail's thigh, holding him and pulling him flush against his body. He bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan when Mikhail latched on to his neck and sucked…hard.

Mikhail took the time to make sure Feilong's hair was thoroughly rinsed before he turned him around and kissed him lustfully, feeling the smaller body shudder under him as their tongues danced passionately. His blue eyes searched those darker depths while they kissed and all he found was a need for him, something that touched his heart and tickled his soul. The sinew of a very sexy leg was wrapped around him while their manhood touched and they grind against each other, the heat piercing their body to ignite a tremendous appetite for each other. His hands roamed every part of that voracious body for purchase, and he felt he could drown in Lui Feilong for the rest of his life.

Their union was just as hot and passionate as it was before, and Feilong had both hands palm flat against the tile of the bathroom wall, his back arched so his butt was sticking out while he was entered from behind. Mikhail's animalistic grunts as his hips snapped into his backside and his sweet spot was hit had him seeing stars. He couldn't stop moaning and grunting his pleasure, lost in the feelings Mikhail elicited in him.

Mikhail held that long hair in a firm grip at the base of Feilong's skull and pulled gently to the side, exposing that smooth creamy neck marred by a few hickeys to his hungry mouth once again. He started jerking the man off while he thrusted into him and the need to come coiled inside him and tightened his insides. He liked the way the staccato of his love's voice heightened, indicating he was close too and it only served as the icing on the cake. When he came, with a reverent whisper of the name of the man that brought him so much pleasure, Feilong tightened under him at the same time and they both exploded with a cry.

It was too much and not enough at the same time, and when they both found Nirvana, it was to closed eyes with dots behind their lashes haloed by orange and gasps and shudders of pleasure.

Feilong stood there, leaning against the tile panting, and Mikhail ran a hand through his soft tresses, massaging the scalp periodically and liking the way it made such a beautiful man purr like a cat in his arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, actually," Feilong answered. He exhaled audibly, still feeling the after effects of such an intense orgasm a second time around.

Mikhail smiled. "Good, there's plenty more where that came from."

Feilong mock growled and half heartedly pushed the man away before stepping under the spray of water once again and rinsing himself off. The evidence of their coupling ran down his legs and he cleaned himself thoroughly.

Mikhail grinned before stepping under the spray of water too and wrapping both hands around Feilong's slimmer waist. "I'm sure you wouldn't want me to wither away without you in my life, would you?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Feilong teased with a mock leer on his face.

Mikhail chuckled before resting his chin on Feilong's shoulder. As far as he was concerned, life couldn't have been any more perfect right now.

******MxF******

The next morning, Feilong sat on his bed with his cell phone in hand and by his ear while the rumpled sheets of his bed pooled around his waist. He was completely naked, but the person on the other end of the phone didn't need to know that, did they?

"What's the problem, are you sick?" Asami asked through the speaker of his own cell.

"Something like that," Feilong answered.

"Funny…" Asami chuckled. "…because Arbatov called in sick too."

Feilong's brows drew together in a scowl. "What are you implying, Asami?"

"Why are you getting so defensive, Feilong? Did I hit too close to home?"

Mikhail chose then to groan in his sleep behind him and Feilong slapped the man upside the head with a fluffy pillow. The blond only shifted slightly at the hit.

The mirth was evident in Asami's voice and Feilong sighed in resignation. Why couldn't he ever hide anything from that man?

"Shut it, I'll be in tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, I'm sure the same goes for Arbatov. Have fun~" Asami replied smugly before hanging up.

Feilong growled at the phone before throwing it on the dresser beside him, sometimes he felt like strangling Asami for being too perceptive. Maybe if he went back to Shanghai he could stuff Arbatov in a suitcase and take him with him just to get away from Asami's prying, knowing eyes. He dreaded facing him at work the next day.

******MxF******

And just as Feilong had predicted…

"You need to upturn your collar…"

Feilong, sitting across from Asami in the man's office while on his lunch break, looked at said man questioningly at his statement. "What?"

Asami leaned back in his chair, intertwined his fingers and looked at Feilong knowingly. "I know you're going to deny that's a hickey; a few hickeys to be exact, so I'm assuming the mosquito that bit you had blond hair and blue eyes. Now, I'm sure the more inquisitive of our staff is looking for juicy gossip material, so I'd advice you to turn up your collar or be this week's hot topic," Asami pointed out.

Feilong's cheeks flushed and he averted Asami's gaze while he grudgingly did as suggested, murmuring lowly under his breath at the same time.

Asami smiled.

Bristling visibly, Feilong turned annoyed eyes to Asami's mirthful ones. "So why did you want to see me?"

"Am I going to get the details of your sexcapades last night and maybe this morning?"

"Not unless you tell me yours," Feilong deadpanned, knowing the last thing Asami would do is divulge any information about his own personal escapades. That was his leverage for getting out of spilling the beans, which for some reason Asami didn't mind hearing whenever he hooked up with anybody.

"Fair enough, I just want to make sure you weren't hurt, and I'm inviting you home for dinner tonight, you can bring Arbatov," Asami answered nonchalantly.

Feilong felt a warmth pool inside him at Asami's words, like what he would expect of the typical older brother looking out for him in a way that showed he cared. Except, he had an older brother and that man was nowhere near thoughtful, just selfish and self centered. As a matter of fact, that was partially the reason he came to Japan, to be by the one person that never tried to use him and made him feel like a person instead of an object. The last straw that pushed his decision to leave his family behind was his father's refusal to believe his brother's intention towards him were highly unpure, and his willingness to be blind to the signs that something was wrong between them. Asami offered him a way out and he took it, never regretting for an instant his decision to move. He still cared for his father though and would call periodically just to make sure he was alright, but whenever the old man tried to broach the subject of the rift between them he would always avoid the subject, not wanting to reopen old wounds. He was happy in Japan, he was his own man and even though he felt betrayed by his father, he still loved the man wholeheartedly, which led to what he knew were reports from Asami to said old man about his well being. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw golden eyes studying him.

"Fine, I'll come by later," Feilong answered.

"With Arbatov?" Asami pushed, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. "I need to know how many people to cook for."

Flustered, Feilong bit the inside of his cheek before nodding in acquiescence.

"Good, I'll let Takaba know," Asami answered.

"Takaba, is that his name?" Feilong asked coyly.

"It is, now get out of my office so I get back to work," Asami muttered before burying his head in a form before him. He didn't want to talk about his lover with anybody.

"How old is he, is he cute?" Feilong pressed, leaning over the desk eagerly to find out about the person that holds his friend's heart. Asami was serious about the people he decided to become intimate with, so there must be something really special about this Takaba person.

Asami sighed exasperatedly.

Feilong was about to press for answers when his beeper suddenly went off. Checking the number, he got up and left in a hurry, telling Asami it was important and he'll see him later.

Asami breathed a sigh of relief when Feilong left. He didn't want to tell the man what was special about Takaba, he wanted to show him and the first surprise would be that he could cook, because Rina was like an explosion waiting to happen in the kitchen and he spent a lot on take out whenever he was too tired to cook, which was most nights. Learning this, Feilong always chastised him for not eating properly, so he knew the man would be happy he found somebody to feed him right; the way to a man's heart was through his stomach after all and he was already hooked on more than just the food. Even Toya, who was normally fussy about her meals, ate most of what his lover gave her.

Maybe later after Feilong left he could show Takaba just how special he was, he was overdue for some sensual lovemaking anyways. They did it more than a day ago, too long for his liking and he was intent to make up for lost time.


	12. The dinner

**AsamixAkihito**

Akihito hid behind the couch, grinning because he knew little Toya was hot on his heels. He knew she would be looking for him from a few feet away after he ducked out of view behind the couch. Her giggle radiated around the room while the slap of her tiny palms against the wood and the scrape of her knees could be heard.

But before she could break the corner to see him he rolled out suddenly and grabbed at her, shaking her lightly while growling playfully, startling her into a fit of giggles that saw a long line of drool running down her chin, exposing the first sightings of an upper baby tooth. Her golden eyes sparkled with mirth and he decided to sit with her, they've been playing all morning and he needed a break.

He then scooped her into his arms after standing, deciding that he would go to the couch to sit. She was fed and cleaned so she was very playful. He realized if she wasn't fed or put to nap at specific times of the day she would become very cranky and near impossible to deal with. But he always gave her what she wanted, it is what he was getting paid for anyway.

"Dada?" the baby questioned after being placed in his lap, facing him. He held her under her arms and watched her as she moved her hands about and kicked him in the stomach.

"Daddy?" Akihito questioned playfully and her golden eyes stared at him then.

"Dada!"

Akihito grinned at the outburst, she knew her father well and it showed in the way she always perked up at the word.

"Daddy's at work," Akihito snickered before rubbing his nose against hers, which caused her to try and pull back while turning her head away. He barely managed to avoid a slap to the face.

"You're really cheeky, aren't you?" Akihito teased while twisting his arms gently in an effort to get her to look him in the eyes.

She barely spared him a glance, looking everywhere but at him.

"Case in point," the blond smiled before blowing raspberries on the baby's neck. She giggled and squirmed under him and he pulled back with a laugh.

She blew raspberries of her own, sending spittle flying everywhere and Akihito used one hand to shield his face from the attack.

"Alright, alright, I give up, you win. I won't do that again," Akihito laughed and just like that the baby stopped.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he reached inside his side pocket, looking at the LED display and accepting the call before placing it by his ear. He held the baby with one hand and the phone with the other.

"How are things there?"

"Good," Akihito answered. "How are things at the office?"

"I have a light work load today, we should be home by six."

"We? So your friends are coming over?" Akihito asked.

"Yes, two of them to be exact," Asami answered.

Akihito made a noncommittal chuckle in response, he would make enough food for four then. He looked at the baby on his lap.

"Toya misses you."

"Only her?"

Akihito blushed at the question. "Well…no."

"You shouldn't hesitate to answer, that means I'll have to thoroughly remind you later after dinner why you should miss me every second of the day and not be afraid to show it," Asami replied in a lowered baritone voice.

Akihito could feel his face heating up, he knew what the man was implying. "Could you stop? I have Toya in my lap."

Asami chuckled. "Saved by my baby, if it wasn't for her I'll be telling you all sorts of naughty things over the phone."

"Then I'll make sure to always keep her close, pervert," Akihito mumbled with a smile. The baby shifted slightly in his lap and he raised his knees to compensate to prevent himself losing his grip on her.

"I know when to call, if I'm not too busy in the next two hours, which is her nap time, you'll be hearing from me," Asami answered, his voice taking on a slightly huskier tone.

Akihito squirmed. "Talk to Toya," he added quickly before putting the phone by the baby's ear. He didn't know what Asami said or if it was just the sound of his voice, but she suddenly started bouncing up and down in his lap, giggling madly and he had to tighten his grip on her once again. He pulled his hand with the phone back and returned it to his ear.

"Told you she misses you."

"I never disagreed," Asami chuckled. "I'll see you later then."

"Fine."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them before Akihito hung up, like he never wanted to stop hearing the man's voice. It sent a warmth and charm through him like no other and he knew he was head over heels for the surgeon. Whatever doubts he had about being in a relationship with an older man always disappeared whenever said man was near, he dared to hope their relationship would last a very long time. Asami seemed to genuinely care for him in a way he's never known before and it made him happy, like the love struck teenager that he was.

"Dada?"

Akihito smiled, he swore this baby was too perceptive for her own good. He decided to take her for a walk, putting her in her stroller before spending an hour and a half at the park. The weather was good, just slightly overcast but not threatening rain. He enjoyed the getaway from the house but returned when he knew she would be sleepy soon.

After reaching home, she suddenly started fussing and he looked at the clock on the wall to realize it was coming to her nap time. He took her up to her room and lay on the bed with her, giving her a bottle where she fell asleep after some miserable minutes crying. He had to rock her back and forth and hush her to calm her down before she could be moved to her crib.

With Toya out of the way for at least an hour and a half, he decided to start the prep work for dinner later. Asami's pantry and fridge was always stocked, and he looked over what was available before he made a decision on what would be cooked. He took Salmon and spinach from the fridge and soba noodles from the pantry, he would combine them to make a simple, delicious dish he's sure Asami and his guests would love. He decided home made Mochi would make a delicious desert and he made sure he had all the ingredients present to make it, it would to be done right before dinner for ultimate freshness.

******AxA******

Asami left work an hour early that day and when he came home it was to the sight of the two most important people to him sprawled lazily on the couch, watching TV. Akihito lay on his back with his head propped on the cushions, Toya face down on his stomach and his socked feet propped on the opposite arm-rest. They looked so good together, relaxed and comfortable and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, he could never get tired of seeing them together like this.

"Good evening, Akihito," Asami greeting while walking over to the two and both pairs of eyes looked at him happily after he spoke.

"Ryuichi."

"Dada!"

There was nothing like coming home to such smiling faces and knowing you were the cause of it. Asami could feel the slight warmth spreading through him at the thought. He walked over to his lover and gave him a welcoming peck on the cheek before the baby grabbed at him and jumped into his arms.

"You're home early…"

"I wanted to prepare for the dinner later, Feilong and his date will be here in an hour and a half," Asami answered while tickling Toya's nose. She closed her eyes before sneezing into his suit jacket and he grimaced at the amount of booger he imagined was now on the fabric, but he just held her while she clung to him tightly.

Akihito nodded in understanding. He was a little nervous about what he was about to do, but he stood on his tip toes and pecked Asami on the lips in greeting. "Welcome home."

Asami smiled, feeling something churn pleasantly inside him at the gesture and he grabbed Akihito by the nape and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss.

"Mama, Daddy!" Toya giggled and clapped between them and her voice broke the two out of their reverie.

Akihito slowly pulled back and Asami's hand came around to brush against his jaw. He looked him the eyes and quirked a brow. "She's not calling me mama, is she?"

Asami chuckled. "So what if she is, it definitely suits you."

He started to walk away, grinning at the indignant splutter from Akihito in response.

"Stop, you bastard, that's not very funny!" Akihito shouted while walking after Asami. Toya kept watching him while he trailed behind them and he could have sworn she was smirking; just like her father.

Asami ignored Akihito and walked up to the baby's room, where he deposited her in her crib before throwing a few toys in there for her to play with. When she was distracted, he left the room and pulled Akihito with him towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Akihito asked when the bedroom door was closed behind him.

Asami took off his jacket and threw it on an arm chair beside his bed, then he proceeded to loosen his tie before walking over to his blond.

"You need to take responsibilities for your actions."

Akihito stared at the man confused. "My actions? What are you…?"

Asami grabbed his hand and made him feel his crotch and he was definitely standing at attention. Akihito blushed.

"You made me horny over the phone, now do something about it," Asami murmured sultrily before bringing his head down to capture those soft lips in a heated French kiss.

If Akihito could have used his mouth how he wanted he would have said this was totally ridiculous, but Asami left him flustered and eager and to be honest he preferred what he was doing with his tongue right now. Asami tasted faintly of coffee and cigarette, a combination that left him heady and needy. He clumsily unbuttoned his lover's dress shirt before running his hands over the expanse of smooth flesh and hard muscles. Asami held him close, wrapping both hands around him and he used his fingers to pinch and pull on the man's nipples, feeling everything get more intense as a response.

Asami had wanted to feel Akihito under him from his earlier phone call, and he liked how his lover wasn't afraid to sometimes take the initiative; like how he now had his hand down his unzipped pants, caressing and stroking his cock while moaning into his mouth. Only Akihito could elicit the whirlwind of emotions and feelings coursing through his body with just his presence. His touch and the feel of his body were exceptionally beguiling. He squeezed both those firm ass cheeks and pressed Akihito into him while rubbing himself against the smaller boy. They broke their kiss and he trailed his tongue along Akihito's jaw down to his neck. He nibbled and bit on the pulsing vein that sped up with each breath Akihito took and he decided it was time.

Akihito didn't protest or object when Asami led him over to the bed to lie down. He watched those skilled fingers meticulously remove his clothing piece by piece, then those same hands roamed his body, alternating between light, sensual touches and more fervent ones.

Asami wanted to prepare his lover, so he coated a finger with lube he had in a drawer close by before inserting it slowly into his lover's body. He loved the way Akihito writhed and sighed and moaned and tell him more and harder and why the hell aren't you inside me yet?

Of course, not being able to deny his Akihito anything, he entered him, agonizingly slow and sweet for maximum pleasure, even if his desire was to pound into that tight ass and fuck it like a bunny on crack. But those hazel eyes reflected the pure bliss coursing through his lover's body along with the small tremors to his frame. He could feel himself riding on a wave of euphoria every time those kiss bruised lips called his name and he snapped his hips relentlessly into that tight ass.

"As…a…mi, oh God…" Akihito moaned because his sweet spot was being repeatedly molested and he was on the verge of coming. His body tensed, his muscles tightened and his stomach constricted with the force of his release and he was close, so close until the baby crying for her daddy could be heard through the baby monitor on the dresser beside the bed and it snapped him out of all the lustful feelings he was feeling a moment ago.

"Asami…stop," Akihito moaned while the man pounded into him and he tried to push him off, but apparently his lover was too far gone in his lust to realize what he was saying. He decided to try again.

"Asami…Toya."

Toya was the magic word, because at the mention of his daughter's name the man stopped suddenly and looked at him, his golden eyes losing some of the lust that was present a moment earlier.

"Toya…?" Asami asked, and that's when he realized his baby was crying. Shit, he was so close too. His cock slipped out of Akihito's ass when he pulled back and he didn't miss the slight wince he was rewarded with.

"Did I hurt you?"

Akihito shook his head in a negative gesture. "I'm just really sensitive is all."

Asami smiled while throwing on a robe. "Rain check?"

Akihito stretched like a cat and nodded happily. "Definitely."

Asami quickly washed his hands before going to Toya's room to see what was up with his little girl. When he entered she turned watery golden eyes on him and started crying harder.

Asami lifted her in his arms and started rocking her, which did little to calm her down. He was about to go mix some infant formula when Akihito walked into the room with a warm bottle in hand while wearing a matching robe. Akihito's blonde hair was still disheveled, his lips kiss bruised and his skin a faint blush; Toya had such bad timing, he only needed about five more minutes before she interrupted.

"I figured she was hungry, here," Akihito said while holding the warm bottle out to Asami. He took it and adjusted himself so he could feed her properly.

"I think I'm going to freshen up for dinner, your friends will be here soon," Akihito said while walking out the door.

"Fine," Asami answered with a nod before looking down at Toya, who seemed way too happy at his plight; he was still horny.

******AxA******

The doorbell rang and with much anticipation Akihito went to answer it. He was a little breathless from trying to dodge his sex crazed lover, who kept bugging him for a blow or hand job to finish what they'd started before their guests arrived, but it was too late now.

When he opened the door it was to two very handsome men; one a long haired Chinese, exceptionally beautiful, and the other a blonde haired foreigner.

"You must be Asami's guests, please enter," Akihito said curtly while stepping to the side so the two could enter, his lover had nice looking friends.

"Thank you, Takaba," the Chinese smiled and Akihito wondered how he knew his name.

Feilong could read the look on the teen's face and informed him that Asami mentioned him in a conversation at work. "By the way, I'm Lui Feilong and this is Mikhail Arbatov."

"Ar-ba-tov…" Akihito pronounced, trying to say such a strange name properly.

Feilong laughed.

The trio walked towards the dinner table where Asami was already seated at the head, sipping on a half a glass of champagne.

"Feilong, Arbatov, glad you could make it," Asami chuckled.

The two nodded in reply.

Feilong was hoping to see the baby, he hadn't seen her in a while but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Toya?"

"Sleeping," Asami answered.

"I'll go get dinner," Akihito announced before walking off towards the kitchen.

"Nice house you have here Asami…" Mikhail said while looking around. The house was quaint and spacious; very lovely. He held out Feilong's seat for him before sitting himself. Before each of them were chopsticks, a small porcelain plate, a glass of water and an empty champagne glass. An ice cooler with a bottle of champagne and a bottle of red wine sat close to the middle of the table also.

Feilong poured himself a glass of champagne before taking a sip and looking at Asami. "Didn't know you liked them so young."

"Didn't know you cared," Asami answered after a sip of his own.

"How old is he? He looks fifteen," Feilong asked suspiciously and Asami chuckled.

"He's eighteen, definitely legal."

"Not my fault he looks like a child." Feilong answered.

"Wait, that kid is your lover?" Mikhail asked bewildered.

Both Asami and Feilong rolled their eyes, Mikhail was apparently a slow learner in some regard.

"Here you are!" Akihito shouted happily while heading to the table with four dishes balanced on a silver tray. He'd made cold soba noodles topped with spinach, slices of sushi and grilled salmon for dinner. He set the tray on the table and served Asami, then his guests and left himself for last.

"What a good partner, you served your man before your guests," Mikhail grinned cheekily at Akihito.

The blond blushed fiercely while taking a seat beside Asami. He looked to the foreigner sheepishly. "I'm sorry, wasn't I suppose to?"

Asami didn't miss the kick Arbatov got from Feilong under the table that caused him to stiffen. He smirked. He grabbed Akihito's chin and gently brought his face around so he could look him in the eyes.

"When you're in _your_ man's house you're free to do what you want, alright?"

Asami kissed him chastely on the lips after that and Akihito's blush deepened before he nodded his head in understanding. He wanted to disappear from embarrassment.

Mikhail smirked. "Is that a challenge, Asami?"

"Arbatov," Feilong growled in warning, pausing with spinach on his chopsticks halfway to his lips.

Feilong let out a squeal of surprise when Mikhail grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him on the lips.

Asami raised one eyebrow in question while Akihito looked absolutely scandalized.

"What the hell are you doing?" Feilong shouted after his lips were freed from Mikhail's lip lock. He was about to pummel the blond idiot when the sound of Akihito's voice drifted to his ears.

"A…Asami, what are you….?"

Feilong looked at the teen to see him looking at Asami with wide unsure eyes while his body tensed. He realized one of Asami's hand was beneath the table, suspiciously over Akihito's crotch and he swore under his breath. This level of male testosterone at its worse was _not_ acceptable. Knowing Mikhail he'd try to one up Asami, which will lead to him having to chastise them both for their behavior.

"Takaba, stand!" Feilong bit out, before walking over to the blond's position.

Startled, Akihito did as he was told by such a commanding voice, which caused Asami to retract his hand.

Feilong stormed over to Akihito and grabbed his arm before staring at the other two icily.

"We…!" the Chinese man started in an authoritarian voice. "…will not sit here while you two testosterone laced _animals_ use us like some sort of spoils of war. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be in the living room and don't you _dare_ follow us, or you'll both be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"You're in my house," Asami pointed out calmly.

"I don't care," Feilong shot back with narrowed eyes and a snarl.

Both Asami and Mikhail watched as their lovers took their food and left them around the table, alone.

"This is all your fault, Asami," Mikhail accused with narrowed eyes. This was the pits, he wanted his sexy Feilong back by his side.

"Whatever." Asami took all this in stride. The good thing was, after dinner Feilong and Mikhail will be gone and he'll be able to cash in that check for more sexy times. Akihito better be prepared, because he'll pay for him not getting his feel up a while ago. But right now he figured he'll give the two, especially Feilong, time to cool off, no use riling him up any further than necessary, or he really might be sleeping on the couch tonight despite this being his own house.

/Tbc


End file.
